A Wonder Of The World
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Learn how a trip to Egypt with his father changes Titus's life forever, and tranforms him into the superhero he's always wanted to be Wonderboy. Contain's OC's, romance, action & mystery. CHAPTERS 1-17 EDITED AND REVISED... EARTH-69.
1. Issue 1 Strong, Confident, Beautiful

To see pictures of the OC's MadrinGenesis and myself have created for Earth-69 as well as fully updated history's and stat's visit... .com/wiki/Earth_-_69 and to visit Wonderboy's profile directly visit... .com/wiki/Wonderboy_(Earth-69). Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. We've put a lot of hard work into it. =]]

Issue#1 Strong, Confident, Beautiful.

Beep...beep...beep...beep. Titus woke up from the sound of his alarm at 6:30am just like every other school day. Drowsily Titus shut off his alarm pulled off his magenta blanket (his favorite color) and jumped in the shower. Titus felt the cold water send shivers up and down his spine as the water slowly began to heat up. Thick steam soon filled the bathroom causing Titus to drift off in thought.

Ever since Titus could remember he always wanted to be a superhero, it's all he could think about. Titus lives in San Francisco, home to the Teen Titans and grew up with them protecting the city. Titus was even saved by the Teen Titans a couple of years ago.

When Titus took a trip to the mall with his friends the Titans East took everyone hostage. Titus not being able to accept feeling helpless stood up to the team alone. Deathstroke the leader of the Titans East decided to make an example of him and made everyone watch as he cut off his head unless he apologized. Titus refused to do so and a split second before his blade met with Titus' neck Titus saw a beautiful golden lasso wrap around Deathstroke's blade and whiplash it into the wall. Titus looked up and saw the Teen Titans, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash , Aqualad, and Miss Martian. Wonder Girl proudly shouted out "TITANS GO." They swiftly moved into action and easily subdued the Titans East. After the battle Wonder Girl walked up to Titus and said "You were very brave today. The world could use a lot more people like you. Lets go team!" Then they took off after saving the day once again.

When Titus was a young boy he was most inspired by Wonder Woman because he could relate to her the most being a feminine boy himself. As a child Titus noticed all the boys would pick superheroes like Green Lantern, Flash and Batman as there favorites but he always adored Wonder Woman. Titus has always been a huge fan of Wonder Girl as well and after seeing her in action when she saved him with the Titans he began to immensely admire her. Wonder Girls strong, confident, beautiful and the leader of the Teen Titans. Who couldn't help being inspired by her presence. After she told Titus he was brave it sparked something in him that he's always felt since that day, a feeling of confidence that someday he really could become a hero.

After Titus got out of the shower he quickly got dressed into his white skinny jeans, black and white Adidas and a white T-shirt with a black graphic design of a city on the front, picked up his book bag and took off to school.

School for Titus wasn't like school for the average teenager. Titus was very well known for 3 reasons.

The first is because he's gay and when someone's gay, everyone has to talk about it. Titus never hid his sexuality from anyone and that's why he assumes most of the students except him and don't bully him like his fellow gays, but definably not all of them. Second and third, he has an opinion and isn't afraid to express it, plus his black and gay heritage tend to make his voice naturally carry making it hard to miss. So if he's around people notice him but in a good way. Titus is very sweet and kind to anyone who approaches him and because of that he has a big circle of friends. Titus has many friends but that always comes with a few enemies.

This school day went by rather quickly for Titus. Nothing eventful happened so this day went by pretty smooth. After his last class Titus headed straight to the parking lot to hitch a ride with one of his friends. Titus scanned the lot through the crowd of students just getting out of their classes. He soon spotted his friend Cassie chatting with his other two girlfriends Jordan and Mary Anne.

Cassie is the blonde bombshell of the school. People knew her as the pretty blonde student counsel president with straight A's but some how still finds the time to have a social life.

Jordan's a petite scene girl with long straight, stylish black hair neatly layered without a hair out of place. She's known for being 5'4, 110llbs and having 34 DD's mostly, but she's also one of the most creative and talented artist in Titus' school.

Mary Anne is a triple platinum blonde who's absolutely breathe taking. Titus loved the way her hair fell into soft distinct waves that reached down to the center of her back. She's known for always speaking her mind regardless of who's around her.

Titus called out "Cassie!"

All three girls turned to look.

"Hey Titus." Cassie greeted him as he walked up."Hello my loves.""Hello love," both girls answered unanimously.

Before the small group began a conversation a gray truck pulled up next to them. "Oh that's Stephan. I'll see you guys later." Stephan and Mary Anne have been dating for about a year now. Titus met Stephan when he first started dating Mary Anne. They were at one of Titus' parties drinking of course with some friends when Stephan made a move on Titus so Titus decided to just go with it. They only kisses all night but Torrie seemed a little uneasy about Titus hooking up with her boyfriend even though she said it was okay with her, and that's how there friendship started. Stephan's and Titus haven't hooked up since that night but he has become one of Titus' closest friends.

Stephan said a quick hello before taking off with Mary Anne. Titus was beginning to notice that his two friends hardly hung out with the group anymore. They just took off and did their own thing, but Titus didn't really mind. They were a couple after all. "I think I'm gonna take off too. Bye love you guys," Jordan exchanged hugs with Cassie and Titus before walking to her car.

"Do you need a ride," offered Cassie.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Titus said his goodbyes to Cassie as she dropped him off and he made his may into his home. Titus moved often when he was younger but this was by far his favorite home. He lives in a two story five bedroom gour bathroom house with just his Dad so it's quite spacious, but fully furnished. Titus especially loved the aqua color of the house that made the crimson red door pop out.

Titus entered his home and called out to his Dad "Daddy are you home?" Titus listened for a second until he heard his dad respond "I'm up here son" in his deep husky voice. 'He must be in his study' Titus thought to himself as he ran upstairs to find his dad. "How was school?" He asked examining a map to far for Titus to make out.

Titus' dad was a semi famous archeologist and took Titus on his expeditions very often. Titus was excited because he knew after school tomorrow he would be on another exciting trip with his Dad. Titus assumed the map his Dad was looking at was for the trip they were taking tomorrow to Egypt.

"Well, first period a new kid got stuck in a desk because he was to fat, then third period I got bored and went into the ladies room to stare at myself in the mirror. Those were pretty much the high lights of my day." Titus' dad chuckled. His dad was one of the few people in his life that completely understood his sarcasm. Titus jumped flat unto his fathers black leather couch. "Are you getting everything together for our trip tomorrow?" Titus spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Everything is ready to go. There were some sand storms near the tomb we're going to excavate today but they shouldn't be a problem tomorrow. Lets just hope it doesn't bury the tomb." Titus reassured his Dad it would be fine even though he had absolutely no idea, and the two chatted about there days for a bit before Titus retired to his room.

Titus decided last year to paint his walls, red, blue, gold, and white for his love of Wonder Woman. It still surprises him sometimes that he took it so far he couldn't decide on one color, so he decided to be creative.

Titus pulled out his and began his English 12 homework while he listened to the song 'My Boots by Lights'. Theirs two lines in particular Lights sings that reminds Titus of Wonder Woman, the first being 'When she swing she's a heavy hitter' cause everyone knows Wonder Woman is the strongest woman on Earth, and the second is 'Something in the way she comes gliding, makes me need to fix up the hair'. Titus has never met Wonder Woman but from news reports and stories he's heard, he can tell that people are inspired by her beauty. Nine times out of ten it's the first thing people describe about her. This is by far Titus' favorite quality about is idol Wonder Woman.

He looked at the clock and it was 5:30. Titus went the entire day without smoking a cigarette. That was strange because Titus loves cigarettes. He picked up the habit about halfway through his junior after he started partying regularly. He knows it's bad for him but figures if he ever needs to quit, that he has the will to.

Titus closed his door and pulled out a 'Blend 54' and sat in his window while he lit it. Titus often got lost in his own thoughts especially when he was smoking. He could let himself get lost in superheroes, social events, outfits he planned on buying and... James. James was on his mind often. He's a football jock on the varsity team that keeps to himself most of the time. Titus had Chemistry with him last year but never had the courage to ever talk to him but that definably didn't stop him from looking. Titus noticed how clean James seemed to be especially for a high school boy. His skin was flawless, never a blemish in site, and his complexion is the perfect shade to match light hassle eyes. He always keeps his hair buzzed short and his muscles must come from him playing football. He's one of the biggest guys on the team, and his face was to die for. His cheek bones slightly come out accentuating his full lips making them look slightly bigger. His devastatingly good look, killer charm, social skills, and athletic background made him quite the stud of Grant high school.

Titus shook his head and flicked his butt out the window before he got lost in thought about James for hours. Titus opened his closet and decided what to wear for school the next day, a habit of his he's engrained in himself since middle school. He picked out a blue low cut V neck with midnight black skinny jeans, almost an everyday choice, with black vans. Titus called a few of his friends before laying out his outfit and going to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.

AUTHOR NOTES: Well first off I want to thank you for giving Wonderboy a chance and I'm going to take the time to point out little things that inspired certain event's in the story and why Wonderboy is what he is. I will also point out things I try to foreshadow as I write and connection's to MadrinGenisis's story 'Wielder of the black flame'. If you have any question's about Wonderboy or EARTH-69 in general, feel free to P.M me. Also it isn't necessary to read this before each issue if you would like to just read the story. And now on to the notes!

The name Titus' literal translation means honorable …Titus' favorite color is a foreshadow of the color his costume's color will be in his adult persona Majestic Man... I'm in the process of writing a short story about the incident at the Mall with the Titan's East... Titus is a fashion nut so he'll often go into detail about what he's wearing and what he thinks about the outfit's of those around him... It doesn't happen in the beginning but his friends become a key to the storyline... James also holds a key part in the storyline but not until much later...

Wonderboy... Progeny of Wonder Woman

Height: 6'1

Weight: 160

Age: 17

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Ethnicity: African American (lighter toned)

Orientation: Homosexual

Hair Style and Color: Buzzed cut short and black

General Build: Toned and fit

Costume: A red tank top with the silver Wonder Woman insignia horizontally down his left side, and black skinny jeans, with black vans shoes. His look was inspired from Wonder Girl and Superboy's current costumes (Before DC's reboot).

Powers and Skills...

Strength: Can easily lift 100+ tons

Speed: Can reach Mach 10 when moving at full potential

Durability: Strong enough to withstand blows from beings like Bizarro,Wonder Woman and Dark Supergirl and continue to fight

Skills: Wonderboy excels in the use of various weapons and hand to hand combat, being trained by Wonder Woman and the amazons. He's also had minor training with Batman and Red Robin

Powers: Allure, hides his secret identity and causes those near him to be attracted to him. Wonderboy can also fly and use a magical arrow called the Celestial Arrow that disintegrates any substance that it comes into contact with. He also has more abilities in his battle armor form

Equipment: Unbreakable gauntlets and lasso of neutrality. Anyone who comes into contact with Wonderboy lasso will loose there powers until they are separated from it. The lasso does not effect who ever is in ownership at the time


	2. Issue 2 A Day In The Life Of Titus

Issue#2 Get to know his friends.

Titus arrived at school about thirty minutes early so he sat in front of the gym were his friends met up before school and lunch. Cassie was already there listening to her with Jordan. They were both sitting with there legs crossed towards each other, gently bobbing their heads to the song they were listening to. Titus said good morning to the girls and complimented them on there cute attire and they greeted him back. After chatting for a bit Cassie got a call on her phone that sound like her Mom. Cassie said her Mom needed her to do something and took off leaving Jordan and Titus.

Jordan has been a close friend to Titus throughout his high school career. They met Freshman year in Art class and have been best friends ever since. Jordan is a very talented artist who strives to be a tattoo artist for a career. She already has two tattoo's. One's a beautiful red rose on her right wrist and the second is a quote 'It is better to die on your feet, then to live on your knee's' stretching across her forearms. Titus was a little jealous she had a tattoo already. His dad won't let him until he graduates. The bell rang and Titus and Jordan went to their classes. Normally in the morning Mary Anne meets up with them but they just assumed she was running late.

For Titus the first four periods were a blur. Nothing extraordinary happened and it made the day go by much more slowly than usual. Probably because Titus was excited to get home and go with his Dad.

At lunch Titus noticed James wearing a black polo shirt that showed off his impressive upper body. James made eye contact with Titus through the crowd but both just glanced away from each other. Titus was beginning to get antsy. He just wanted to be home so he could start his journey to Egypt with his Dad.

Titus has been on many excavations with his Dad so it's nothing new to him but who wouldn't be excited about exploring a new lost tomb no matter how many times you've done it before. Titus' Dad has been an archeologist for twelve years and he still squirms like a girl when exploring a new tomb.

While Titus was day dreaming about his trip Cassie walked up to the table Tyler, Jordan, Shane White, and himself were sitting at.

Tyler's a sarcastic dick who thinks every pun he throws out is hysterical. People only tolerate his cruel jokes because he's "attractive." Titus would disagree. He has dried out Sandy Blonde hair parted down the middle and a horrible sense of style. Today he decided to wear a horizontal striped deep blue and white button up with baby blue vans slip ons. If you clash with the same color you have no sense of style. Titus and Tyler have never gotten along. Tyler would never admit it but he's highly homophobic. Titus can tell so there personalities always collide. They only tolerate each other because there in the same circle of friends, but they never willingly associate with each other.

Shane White can be considered the 'it' boy of Grant High School. All the girls practically faun over him when he walks down the hallways. He doesn't play sports but he's incredibly good looking and he knows it. Shane White has ink black hair stylishly spiked to perfection everyday. His bone structure makes him look very dashing and masculine but his brilliant blue eyes add just enough softness to keep him from looking to butch.

Shane White and Titus met through mutual friends partying together. At Jordan's' 16th birthday party sophomore year Shane White and Titus were drunk and 'had a moment'. Shane White opened up to Titus about his insecurities as a child getting teased for being overweight and Titus respected him a lot because he changed what he didn't like about his life instead of sitting around complaining about it. After Shane White confided in Titus he decided to do the same partially from being drunk and the fact that at that point he was starting to genuinely like him, so Titus told him about when his mother disowned him for being gay and how it broke up his family when he was twelve. They talked for hours that night and ever since they've been great friends.

Cassie in a sassy way switched her way across the cafeteria to come sit with the group.

"What's up guys." Cassie greeted everyone as she pulled up a chair next to Shane White.

"Lookin good Cassie" said Shane White in his confident voice. Cassie smiled then flipped her bangs out of her eyes before saying thanks. Shane White turned around to speak to Tyler whiles the girls and Titus started there own conversation.

"So what did your mom need you to do?" Jordan has a very close relationship with Cassie's mother so whenever Cassie ran off to help her, Jordan would get concerned.

"I had to go to the hospital to get some medicine for her." Cassie's Mom has breast cancer she's been fighting for a while so it's normal for her to disappear to help her out.

"Aww hows she doing," Jordan asked with compassion.

"She's as good as she can be right now, but she's fighting it." Titus never understood how Cassie can go to school, take honor classes, do extra curricular's, be student body president, and take care of her Mom all by herself but she never complained and always had a smile on her face. Titus really admired that about her.

"So whats the plan for this weekend?" asked Cassie as she collected her books for her next class.

"I got a forward from Terra she's having a kickback tonight at 9. You guys down?" asked Jordan.

Cassie agreed then both girls looked at Titus for his answer. "Oh I can't this weekend I'm visiting my aunt in Florida with my dad." Titus didn't like to brag about going on trips with his Dad so he always had a story prepared just in case he's ever asked by one of his peers.

"Sad day," Cassie made a pout y face as the bell rang to go to class.

"I'll tell the boys the plan after school," Jordan stated. The group said there goodbyes and headed for their classes.

The last period for Titus went quickly today. He's a teachers assistant for a Sophomore English class so he usually just plugs in his head phones and grades papers. After school Titus hitched a ride home with Jordan. During there goodbyes Jordan wished Titus a fun trip to Florida. This made him feel a little guilty about lying to her but he quickly brushed off the thought since it did no harm.

Titus entered his home and saw his dad in the living room putting a few last tools in his suitcase. Immediately Titus felt his excitement grow. "Ready to go to Egypt?"

Titus knew that was a rhetorical question but answered anyway filled with anticipation "HELL YEAH!"

"Well then we better go to the airport our flight leaves in two hours." Overjoyed Titus ran upstairs and changed into an outfit more suitable for Egypt. He put on a black tank top with a bash vest over it with 3 puffed out pockets on each side, bash shorts, and turquoise boots. Titus rushed downstairs and got the outfit approval from his Dad and they began their trip to Egypt.

AUTHOR NOTES: In case I wasn't to clear Cassie running off to do something for her mom is supposed to symbolize her using an excuse to go become Wonder Girl... Jordan, Stephan, and Shane White are the friends you want to pay close attention too... The name Shane White is kind of like the popular stud joke. Usually when people gossip about some well known stud they refer to them by there first and last name and there both usually generic like Jake Wyler, or Zac Efron etc... Egypt is were the story get's more clear in the next issue. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW


	3. Issue 3 This Is Becoming A Catastrophe

Issue#3 This is becoming a catastrophe.

Titus was exhausted from the 19 hour flight but he mostly slept on the plane so it wasn't to bad. His Dad seemed to be full of energy while driving the Jeep they rented through endless miles of sand. It's times like this Titus cherished most with his Dad. The only person that's been there for Titus through thick and thin is his Dad. He never judged him or wanted him to change, he just loved him. Even when Titus' mother left the family because of him his Dad still stood by him and always has.

Titus' Dad hand Titus the map and told him lead the way. Titus is very good at reading maps since he's adventured with his Dad so often and they reached the tomb in no time. This tomb was newly discovered and didn't have a name so Titus and his Dads excitement were over the moon. This tomb looked like any typical tomb. Brownish bricks with hieroglyphics surrounding the entrance, but something felt nostalgic to Titus almost like he'd been here before even though he knew that was impossible. He quickly brushed off the thought and focused. Titus helped his Dad unload the gear and they entered the tomb.

It was extremely dark and the only light they had were the two flashlight they were carrying and the dim light coming in from the entrance. All the could be heard was the sound of their boots scuffing against the floor.

Titus found it unusual that this tomb seemed to only lead straight. When Pharaoh's had there tombs built they usually made a series of passageways so grave robbers would be lost forever in a labyrinth. Titus turned to see his fathers expression but it was to dark to really tell. "Does this seem odd to you?"

"What?" Titus' Dad seemed calm and collected.

"The shape of this tomb, it just keeps going straight. I've never seen a tomb built like this."

"Don't worry I'm sure they just decided to build this tomb with a different structure. It's not uncommon."

That reassured Titus but the feeling of nostalgia still lingered in him. The hall seemed endless. It traveled down so deep the flashlight didn't reach the end. Titus was praying there weren't any crazy Egyptian spiders in this tomb. You never know when your in another country what dangers await you.

They continued on examining the blank walls until they finally reached the other side. It was still pitch black on this side of the tomb but after some searching Titus' Dad found a stone pillar with a bowl on top so he opened his backpack and lit a torch to drop in the bowl brightening the room up a little, but not enough to see. Titus shined his flashlight until he spotted another pillar and followed his Dads lead. After noticing the two pillars in the corners of the room Titus assumed there were pillars in each corner and so did his Dad. Both made there way to the back of the tomb and noticed a silhouette of a statue in the dim fires light.

"That must be the person buried here." stated Titus' Dad as he lit the pillar on his side of the room.

Titus lit his pillar and both made there way to the front of the statue in the now brightly lit tomb. Titus' Dad dropped his flashlight causing the lenses to fall out. Titus' heart skipped a beat. He began to breathe heavily as his palms started to sweat. Titus wanted to turn to see if his Dad was as shocked as he was but the sound of his flashlight dropping was good enough. Titus blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining things from heat exhaustion or something but no matter how hard he stared the statue didn't change. It looked exactly like Titus.

The statue appeared to be completely made of silver and was posed like Superman flying valiantly into the sky with a slight noticeably feminine touch. He was wearing battle armor that looked like regal armor noble knights would wear, but more stylish. What really stood out to Titus wear the gauntlets and lasso the statue had on. It's the signature of the Wonder Family. When Titus realized this his stomach dropped. He thought maybe this person was an ancestor of his and that made him even more thrilled. Titus finally turned to his Dad but he was still speechless, and so was his Dad. After a short silence his Dad finally collected himself and spoke.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever seen." His tone was very serious.

"I know right." Titus forced out. Both were so stunned by the statue that they didn't immediately see what was sitting in front of it. A pair of smoke silver gauntlets with a gray trim around the edges and another shade of silver suns in the center wrapped in a luminous silver lasso. Below it was a message carved in Egyptian. "Can you translate this Dad?"

"That's my job."While his father was examining the Egyptian writing Titus asked...

"Do you think this person could be related to us?" filled with excitement.

"Maybe we can find out after we figure out his name." Titus gave his flashlight to his Dad as he crouched down to examine it more closely. After analyzing the writing for a few seconds he began to speak. "It says this armor once belonged to our champion Xseshuea. There will be a time when the gods need this champion to protect the world from the Wrath of Ra. Once he is reincarnated he will discover this armor in a form that will inspire him to become our champion and protect the world once again. The armor is blessed with the gifts of the Egyptian Gods and will give him the power he needs to serve us. Shu blessed the armor with endless stamina and high durability. Heru blessed the armor with impeccable speed and flight. Amon blessed the armor with boundless strength. Serqet blessed the armor with untainted healing abilities. Hathor blessed the armor with allure, and Xseshuea our previous champion blessed the armor with insight before he died. Use our gifts wisely."

Titus stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the proof was sitting right in front of him. Titus always dreamed about being a superhero but he never imagined it could actually come true, but he was also a little frightened. The Wrath of Ra didn't sound to friendly. Titus' Dad stood up with a calm expression on his face.

"Well I think it's pretty clear what you have to do." He couldn't be serious Titus thought to himself. The statue did look identical to Titus except he looked a little older and more muscular then Titus today, but even if this tomb was meant for Titus to find, it shocked him that his Dad would even consider letting him try on the armor.

Then Titus remembered that's just who his Dad was. If there's anyone who knows how much Titus has dreamed about being a superhero it's definably his Dad, so how could he not understand how much Titus wanted to do this.

"Really? You think I should put it on?"

"It's obviously meant for you and nothing would make me more proud then to see your dream come true. It's what every parent wants." He put a hand on Titus' shoulder. "Now put it on so you can do your queer superhero thing." They both laughed and looked at the gauntlets.

"O.K" answered Titus as he made his way to the armor. Titus took a deep breathe and started to reach for the gauntlets. They slid onto his wrist fitting perfectly. Titus admired the edgy spike that pointed towards his elbow. They felt a little heavy so Titus took a minute to adjust to them. After, he slowly reached for the lumious silver lasso. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. As soon as Titus gripped the lasso a bright silver light engulfed his body. Titus' Dad had to shield his eyes from the intense light.

Titus could feel the power growing inside of him. Strength, speed, regeneration, and a wave of energy burst from his body flinging his Dad into a wall. Titus then felt Xseshuea's spirit lending him courage and insight on how to use his powers. It felt like uploading data onto a computer to Titus. After a short minute the light faded and Titus took a deep breathe. He turned to look at his Dad and saw he was unconscious. Worried Titus quickly flew over to him to make sure he was alright. Titus was surprised to notice how natural it already felt to fly, like he's been doing it since birth. He effortlessly flipped his Dad unto his back and checked his pulse. It was still beating so Titus felt a bit of relief. Normally Titus would have struggled flipping his Dad but he was in complete control of his new strength.

Titus took a minute to gather his thoughts. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that he had superpowers. Before he could fantasize about what he planned on doing with his powers a cold dark energy filled the room.

Black sand began to generate in the center of the room forming into the shape of a person. Titus knew this was definably trouble so with his new found speed he lifted his Dad and flew for the entrance but before he could reach the end of the tomb black sand solidified in front of the exit blocking his escape. Immediately Titus set down his Dad and thought to himself 'Lets see how strong I really am' and with a portion of his strength punched the black wall, but it didn't budge. He threw another punch with more force causing the tomb to shake but still he made no progress. Before Titus could get frustrated an unfamiliar voice began to speak.

"Would you please stop with that brutish behavior, its very unattractive." Titus had never heard a voice like this before. It sound like a blend between a deep mans voice and a high woman's voice with a slight echo behind each word it spoke. Titus turned around to look at the person but still couldn't decipher if it was a man or woman. It had a giant black cape on that only revealed it's mouth.

"Who are you?" demanded Titus. The cloaked figure turned to examine the statue then turned his attention back to Titus

"How interesting... Your the reincarnation of Xseshuea." The cloaked figure disappeared then reappeared a few inches from Titus. "The resemblance is uncanny." Titus backed up as much as possible until his back was pressed against the wall. The cloaked figure let out a short cynical laugh and began to speak.

"So what do you plan to do with your powers, become a hero? 'Protect those who can't protect themselves' or will you succumb to your power and become corrupt?" Titus felt a sick repulsed feeling growing inside his stomach the more he was around this thing. He knew it was bad news and he had to escape. He didn't want to fight with his Dad there if he didn't have to. Without answering Titus flew to the side of the tomb and shattered the wall in a single punch without a problem. With his speed he quickly grabbed his Dad and began to flee from the tomb.

"Titus stop... don't... come back..." Even with the odd echo Titus could clearly hear the sarcasm in the cloaked figures voice. He then realized it called him by his name, but it couldn't possibly know that. Titus managed to get a few miles away but the tan sand under him turned black and mid flight shot up and coiled around Titus and his Dad pulling them down into the sand. Titus tried to use his new strength to break free but his efforts were meaningless. Soon Titus and his Dad were engulfed in the black sand and were once again in the tomb with the cloaked figure.

'O.K' Titus thought to himself, 'I've tried to escape twice and both time failed horribly. My only other choice is to stand and fight, but this thing is incredibly strong' then Titus remembered he had a weapon. His lasso. When Titus gained the insight of Xseshuea he learned its special ability. The lasso was designed to bypass the unnatural superpowers of man, they cannot resist its power.

"If you think your lasso can reach me your more then welcome to try." Titus' eyes widened in shock

"How did you know I was going to use my lasso?"

"I already know much more about you then you think." Ignoring the comment the cloaked figure made earlier Titus shot his lasso at the cloaked figure but it vanished in an instant and reappeared behind Titus. Before Titus could react he felt a tremendous pressure on his lower back and was sent colliding into the black wall. Titus was badly injured. There were no visible injuries but Titus' entire body was throbbing in pain. Titus collapsed to the ground but collected his composure quickly. He was still in massive pain but he couldn't give up, at least until he knew his Dad was safe.

"Mmm I guess you have decided to play the hero, and every hero needs a villain right?" Black sand began to swirl like a blizzard in the tomb and Titus' Dad levitated in front of the cloaked figure. "Your father is the person you love most in this world."

"NO! Please don't hurt him. You can have my powers if that's what you want, or take me. I'll do what ever you want just please don't hurt him!" Titus begged to the figure to leave his Dad alone but it did not change anything. Titus' eyes welled up with tears. The cloaked figure let out a dark chuckle.

"Silly boy, what I want from you simply can't be requested. I'm going to have to create it inside you myself." Before Titus could plead to the cloaked figure to stop his Dad began to disintegrate into black sand and in an instant he was gone.

"DADDY!" Titus cried out on top of his lungs. Tears began to roll down his face uncontrollably as he collapsed to his knees. His hands began to tremble not from sadness... but from rage. This thing took away the most precious person Titus had in his life, and for nothing. Titus charged through the black sand storm howling in anger, tears falling off his face as he flew directly for the cloaked figure but right before Titus made contact with it he was sent crashing back into the same wall as before. Titus fell to the ground and stopped moving. He wasn't sure if it was from the physical pain or the pain of loosing his father.

"Farewell superhero. We will meet again." The cloaked figure dispersed into black sand and faded away. Titus couldn't fully register what happened, he was still in shock. He hugged his knees and began to cry again for hours until he had no more tears. Then he just laid there numb and thought to himself how much having his powers wasn't worth loosing his Dad.

AUTHOR NOTES: Xseshuea Titus' reincarnation's name is pronounced similarly the name Zsashoah meaning son or champion of god... I chose for Wonderboy to be powered by the Egyptian gods instead of the Greek because I wanted the freedom of changing his power levels from traditional Wonder standards. A major difference between Wonderboy and Wonder Girls powers is there durability. Wonder Girls flesh is only two and a half times denser then human flesh making her dangerously vulnerable to harm. Wonderboy boy at his current level is durable as Wonder Woman... The cloaked figure that appears is the main villain of this Story. He is the Egyptian god of Chaos... If you've seen the show the Powerpuff Girls and remember the villain they fought 'Him' the voice of the cloaked figure is supposed to resemble him or her lol... I'm a die hard fan of True Blood so your gonna hear me bring it up a few times. In True Blood for those of you who watch, in season three episode one Sookie goes to Fangtasia in search of Bill and Pam stops her. Knowing she could easily stop Sookie from interrupting Erik being a vampire she let's her go and bitchily says "Sookie... stop... don't... come back," so I decided to have the cloaked figure say it to Titus... Wonderboy's lasso is called 'The lasso of neutrality'.


	4. Issue 4 A Little Bit Dramatic

Issue#4 A little bit dramatic

Titus woke up from the sound of his alarm. He rolled out of bed and sluggishly made his way to the shower. It's 6:30am and Titus was getting ready for school.

A week has gone by since his father passed away but to Titus it still felt like it was yesterday. His body felt numb most of the time, and being in the house for a week by himself wasn't helping him forget what happened. Today Titus decided it was finally time for him to go back to school. He knew he had to continue with his life eventually.

After his shower Titus put on a gray low cut V neck, dark denim super skinny jeans and deep gray slip ons. Titus grabbed his backpack, and went into his closet to grab a necklace vile filled with the black sand his Dad was turned into. Titus put it on and left his house for the first time in a week.

Almost everywhere Titus could hear people whispering about his Dad's recent passing. Titus kept his Dad's funeral small. No relatives to invite and only a few of his Dad's friends but gossip spreads like wild fire even among adults. Titus just had to deal with it. He just hoped it would blow over soon. Everyone that knew Titus came up to him explaining how sorry they were for his loss, as if it would help but he did appreciate their efforts.

When lunch came around Titus' day finally started to go up. He couldn't meet with the girls this morning because he arrived right at the beginning of first period. Titus quickly hurried down the hall to avoid anymore people he didn't want to talk to. When he reached the cafeteria he spotted Jordan, Shane White, and Mary Anne already sitting at there table. Titus casually said hello to the group before taking a seat next to Shane White.

"Titus! Your finally back!" Jordan screamed as she jumped across the table to hug him. Mary Anne jumped on top of Jordan and both girls squeezed him tight before letting him go. Titus was grateful his friends missed him so much even though he'd only missed a week of school.

"Yeah I decided I needed to go back to school. I didn't want to get too behind in my credit's especially not this close to second semester."

"Well it's good to see you alive man." Shane White gave Titus a comforting shoulder rub. "We were really worried about you, but I'm glad your back so soon."

Titus smiled and the group changed the subject. After catching up for a bit Cassie, Stephan, and Tyler sat with the group. They all showed the same excitement to see Titus that the others did. He noticed that Mary Anne and Stephan sat at separate ends of the table. Mary Anne had just finished telling Titus about there break up. Stephan's 6'1 170llps with a muscular build, some scruffy facial hair, short brown hair and a cute puppy dog face.

"You should come to my party tonight." Shane White invited Titus knowing he had not heard being M.I.A the last week. Everyone eyes fixated on Titus for an answer, but soon turned away once they realized they were pressuring him, except Shane White. He patiently waited for Titus to answer. Titus thought to himself how much it sucked being at home alone and happily accepted Shane Whites invitation. "Great, see you tonight." Shane White suavely stood up as the bell rang and everyone began to go to class.

"Titus, will you walk with me to class." Cassie collected her books then directed her attention to Titus.

"Sure." She more then likely wanted to talk to Titus otherwise she wouldn't have asked. Today Cassie wore a black T-shirt with very short sleeves and a high mid drift showing off her perfect stomach all the girls were jealous of. They started walking to class and Cassie began to speak softly.

"I know this must be hard for you. Being here at school after something so tragic has happened to you." It seemed like Cassie was trying to be sensitive by not saying directly what happened. That didn't stop Titus' heart from sinking when she brought it up, but he made sure not to let it show. He appreciated the thought behind it.

"It's alright, I'm doing much better and besides my Dad would never have wanted me to mourn his death. He'd want me to celebrate his life." Cassie smiled and put a hand on Titus' shoulder.

"I know you already know this but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm never to busy to help a friend." Cassie is one of Titus' most sincere friends and it was this moment Titus realized that. They reached the front of Cassie's class before Titus answered her.

"I know Cassie. Thank you." both exchanged hugs went to their classes.

The rest of the day went quickly for Titus, and after school he hitched a ride home with Shane White. Shane White was unusually nice to Titus today and he couldn't figure out if it was any other reason then his Dads recent passing. Even then it seemed like Shane White was treating him to nice. Like how a guy treats a girl that he has a crush on. Then Titus remembered a power he had that he wasn't acknowledging. Allure. Titus figured that must have been the reason people have acting strange around him. Shane White walked Titus to his door and asked him once again if he would make it to his party, and Titus reassured him he would be there. Shane White smiled and gave Titus a hug that was just a second to long to be casual, then took off. Titus was beginning to appreciate this new allure ability.

Titus put his school gear down and went into his backyard to smoke a cigarette. Just because his Dad was gone didn't mean his rules no longer applied. Titus wouldn't dare smoke a cigarette in the house when his Dad was alive and he surely wasn't going to start. Titus had to catch up on a weeks worth of work before he would be caught up, but he decided not to worry about that his first day back and just try to have some fun. It was different for Titus to be living on his own so suddenly. He's always been with his Dad and even though his Dad wasn't a noisy person the house felt quiet and alone. Just knowing he was alone was enough to break his spirit.

Titus finished his cigarette and went to his closet to decide what to wear to Shane Whites party. He choose to go with a dark green V-neck with black lining around the edges, black skinny jeans and green slip ons to match his top.

Titus gave himself an hour to get dressed so he was ready around 10:00. Cassie said she would be at his house to pick him up around 10:30. Shane Whites party started at 9:00 and Titus is well aware of the rule 'If your anyone important you don't show up on time to a party.'

Titus waited outside until he saw Cassie's red Ferrari pull up. Inside Cassie already picked up Jordan, and Stephan and the group was ready to head to Shane Whites. They arrived at 11:01 a good time to show up. People packed Shane Whites house. Cars filled the entire street so it took sometime to find parking.

Jordan was wearing a black and white tiny dress, shoulders exposed, with white open toed heels. Stephan wore a fitted black tank top light blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. Cassie had on a tight pink and white strapless dress with hot pink heels. The girls always got dressed up for social events but most guys like Stephan didn't take it to seriously. After the group finally found a spot to park they ventured into the party.

AUTHOR NOTES: Wonderboy's allure has more then one ability. First it hides his secret identity since he chooses not to wear a mask to follow the Wonder tradition. It does this by minimally altering reality for instance, people who know Wonderboy in his civilian identity and also know him as Wonderboy won't make the connection that he's the same person. The flaw in this is if someone saw Titus change into his Wonderboy costume his allure's effect will be broken. It does also make those around him attracted to him. The more Wonderboy is attracted to someone represents how potently the allure will effect them. This ability was inspired from Wonder Woman being blessed with beauty from Aphrodite.


	5. Issue 5 An All White Party

Issue#5 An all white party.

Shane Whites house was packed with people so the group decided to head straight into the backyard. That was normally the spot were people migrate to mingle. As soon as the group made it to the back everyone started swarming them with hello's as if they didn't just see them a couple of hours ago. Immediately Cassie went off to find her boyfriend Connor.

Connor goes to another school in Titus' district so Titus has only the pleasure of hanging out with him a couple of times with Cassie, usually at social events like this.

Connor's around 6'2, very muscular, and extremely attractive. He's a bit cocky but Titus enjoys hanging out with him. Stephan went off to find Shane White so he could get a drink, while Jordan and Titus found a place to sit and smoke a cigarette. A leather couch was free across from the dance floor so Jordan and Titus took a spot.

The party was a definite success. Lots of people were dancing, chatting, smoking, and just having a great time, but of course nothing less could be expected from a party hosted by Shane White. While Jordan and Titus got comfortable Mary Anne showed up with Conner and Cassie.

"Hi babies," Mary Anne was careful not to spill her drink as she sat on both Titus and Jordan's lap.

"Hey bitch." Titus greeted her in a playful tone

"Hey girl friend." Jordan grabbed Mary Anne's boobs acknowledging that they looked bigger in her top. Conner said "What's up." to Jordan and Titus then took a seat next to Cassie on the couch.

"Have you guys seen Shane White yet," asked Cassie.

"No not yet," answered Jordan. "But we should probably say hi to him soon."

"I think I'll go find him," Mary Anne was being a little reckless and almost spilled her drink on Titus several times. Jordan offered to come with Titus but Mary Anne begged her to stay, so Titus made his way through the crowd into the house. Titus pulled out his phone and sent Shane White a text asking where he was. A short minute passed by and Shane White text back 'In the garage. Come say hi' with a smiley face at the end.

Titus squeezed his way through the congestion of people until he reached the garage. As soon as Titus opened the door a cloud of smoke flew in his face but not from cigarette smoke, it was marijuana. Titus felt like an idiot when he realized he should have known what they were doing. At Shane Whites party's you can smoke where ever you want, but people tend to head to the garage to smoke the ganja. Mostly people who don't want to pull out what ever they have in front of everyone so they don't have to share.

Titus entered the garage and saw Shane White sprawled out on a mini couch next to Stephan who looked blazed out of his mind. Shane White was wearing a lavender V-neck and regular straight leg jeans with a cool design on the side. Titus recognized it because he let Shane White borrow it a couple months ago and still hasn't gotten it back, but he didn't mind

Stephan passed the pipe they were using to Titus but he kindly refused. He did smoke every once in a while but tonight he wasn't in the mood to feel sluggish and slow. The group casually talked for a bit and Titus took a drink from Shane White.

Even though Titus came to the party to have fun, it was difficult for him to keep his spirit up. He was still deeply depressed about his Dads death but he did not let it show. The best thing he could do is try to focus on his friends at the party.

Mary Anne entered the garage with a bottle of vodka in one hand and three shot glasses in the other.

"LET'S DO SHOTS!"

"Hell yeah!" Shane White agreed and Titus took a shot glass too, but before they could pour the shots someone else entered the garage and to Titus' surprise it was James with a couple of his friends. Titus paid no mind to the people James came with but he noticed how sharp James was dressed. He wore a fitted black button up that looked expensive, black skinny jeans, and very sleek dress shoes without laces. He stumbled a little coming into the garage so Titus assumed he was tipsy or already drunk.

Mary Anne poured the shots and the three did a cheers before taking them. No matter how often Titus drank alcohol he could never get used to the taste causing him to instinctively scrunched up his face, but Mary Anne and Shane White took them like champs. Titus looked at James through the corner of his eye and saw him chuckling at Titus while he pulled out a blunt from his cigarette box. Titus felt a little embarrassed so he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Titus, you just got here." Shane White sound a little disappointed.

"I'm gonna go look for Jordan. I don't want to leave her to long. I'll bring her back." Titus seemed to reassure Shane White and Mary Anne offered to go with him but he refused since he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom.

Titus made his way through the crowd casually saying hi to people as he hurried to the bathroom. When Titus finally made it the door was locked. A little irritated Titus decided to use Shane Whites personal bathroom connected to his room. Titus scanned the area to make sure no one was around to get the idea that they could freely use this bathroom.

After making sure the coast was clear Titus quickly used the bathroom, checked himself in the mirror to make sure he still looked fresh and left the bathroom. When he opened the door to his surprise James was standing outside apparently waiting for him with a semi smug look on his face. Titus tried to make sense of the situation and figured James must have come up to use the bathroom too. Before Titus could step aside and let James through James spoke.

"Why do I always catch you staring at me in the halls at school?" 'That was forward' Titus thought to himself. James had a triumphant look on his face like he knew a secret Titus didn't.

Titus' stomach dropped when he realized he had to answer his question. He knew he couldn't just openly say 'I think your one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen, and I like to take a quick peak at your huge biceps when the opportunity comes around.' James gave him an intense stare as he waited for Titus to answer. Instead of letting himself feel awkward Titus decided he would be sassy.

"How come I always catch you looking back." Titus shifted his hips and slightly tilted his head as he waited for James to answer. James looked pleasantly surprised which was odd to Titus.

"I guess I'm... curious." Titus knew where this was going. Many straight guys ask Titus to 'help them explore their sexuality more often then people would assume, but none the less this didn't stop the excitement building in Titus. He's dreamed of being with James for a majority of his high school career and now he was in front of him at a party making the first move. Titus slid hands in his back pockets to stop him from playing with his nails. A habit he tends to do when he's nervous.

"Curious about why I look at you at school?" Titus felt a little embarrassed saying it out loud. James let out a tiny short laugh and glanced at the floor.

"No... I'm curious about what it's like... to be involved with a guy." James paused and looked at Titus. Titus was still absorbing what James said. He gave James a compassionate look of understanding and James continued. "I have been for a while now but I've been to afraid to actually act on the urges, but I guess I can with liquid courage." They both laughed at the joke and a short awkward pause made Titus a little uncomfortable. So much for not feeling awkward. Titus decided to break the silence with a question.

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"Because I find you sexually enticing Titus." James took a step closer to Titus putting him to close for personal space but Titus definably didn't mind.

"You know my name?"

"Well we did have Chemistry together last year." Titus once again was very thankful for his new allure power. James was pretty sure he took the initiative because he's been drinking but if he's wanted to talk to Titus since their Chemistry class then he's had plenty of time. James smiled and Titus smiled back trying not to show how nervous he was to not do something embarrassing and James continued. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Titus wanted to jump up and down like a little school girl. James was asking him out on a date. Regardless if Titus did have anything planned the next day he wasn't going to say no, but he made sure to keep his cool.

"I think I'm free. Why? Are you asking me out on a date."

"Only if you say yes so I don't look like a fool." Even with the joke James spoke with unshakeable confidence as if he knew Titus would say yes, and he was right. His confidence only made Titus more attracted to him.

James raised an eyebrow and locked his soft light brown eyes on Titus. Titus was thankful for his light brown complexion. If he were any lighter he might have turned bright red. Titus pulled out his phone and exchanged numbers with James. Before Titus could ask details about there date tomorrow James leaned in and gave Titus a kiss on his cheek and told Titus he'd text him tomorrow. Titus couldn't stop smiling as James made his way downstairs back to the party. Titus waited for his heart to stop beating so fast then checked his phone for James number to confirm that what happened wasn't a roofi induced hallucination, and like he thought the number was still there. Titus once again smiled to himself and skipped back to the party.

Titus did his best not to bump into anyone but people were stumbling everywhere. Titus accidentally bumped a boy too hard and his drink slightly spilled on the floor. Titus turned around to apologize and immediately wished he hadn't. The boy gave Titus a look of shock and slight and confusion like Titus got plastic surgery or a make over.

Some people might say this is Titus' rival but Titus considers him no competition. They dress similar and have a lot of the same friends so people compare them all the time. Lucky for Titus he went to a different school but he was still in the same district. His name is Mikael Race and he always has something to say. People describe him as funny and kind of a bitch, but his sass and outgoing personality make people overlook it.

"Well, well, look what we have here. If it isn't Ms. Queen... now I don't remember telling you green is my favorite color." Mikael slid his tongue across his lips and raised and eyebrow as he erotically eyed Titus up and down keeping his eyes on Titus' danger zone. It gave Titus chills down his spine.

"Mikael move out of my way. I'm seriously not in the mood for you undressing me with your eyes." Titus shifted his hips to one side, causing Mikael to once again look him in the eye.

"But it's been ages. Not a letter or a smoke signal... I've been worried sick about you. Don't you want to stay and chat" Titus despised the bland sarcastic way Mikael always spoke.

"I don't have time for this." Titus didn't feel like dealingwith him tonight. He had enough to worry about. Mikael took a sip of his drink then winked at Titus before turning around and disappearing in the crowd. Normally Titus' encounters with Mikael were much more hostile but he decided not to over analyze it.

It was getting a little late but it didn't seem like any people had left yet. Before Titus could reach the back to look for his friends an odd looking man put his hand on Titus' chest signaling him to stop. Titus was a little shocked that this person had the audacity to invade his personal space so bluntly, but right after Titus thought to himself it might be a person he didn't recognize right away from school. Maybe he was trying to say hi but was to drunk to realize he was his invading personal space.

His appearance was very unique so it was surprising to Titus that he didn't recognize this person. He had chin length extremely stylish choppy white hair, piercing blue eyes that almost looked fake, and one of the most beautiful faces Titus had ever seen. Everything about him screamed gorgeous, but Titus also got the vibe that this man was dangerous.

Titus tried to get past him by saying hi and moving on but when he did the man grabbed him by his bicep and leaned into Titus' ear to whisper "You thought your dads death was bad, but things are about to get much worse."

Titus was so shocked he couldn't even respond, and when he blinked the man was gone. Titus looked around to see if anyone else saw the man disappear, but everyone just kept on partying. Titus was still a little startled but he quickly gained composure and went outside to find Jordan.

After a little searching through the crowds of drunk teenagers he spotted Jordan with Conner and Cassie. They were talking amongst themselves so Titus entered the conversation.

"Oh my gosh Titus. You've been incognito the whole time we've been here." Titus could tell Jordan was a little drunk, but Conner and Cassie seemed to be sober.

"Sorry I got caught up in the garage. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah. Some guy came up here and felt up on Jordan like he knew her." Conner sound very appalled from the tone of his voice. Jordan gave Titus a slightly disgusted look. Titus had an instinct that it was the same man who approached him earlier.

"What did he look like?" Titus crossed his fingers and hoped the description didn't match.

"Well he had straight up white hair, and he was cute but he gave me a pervert vibe." Titus froze for a moment in shock. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that what that man said was right. Things were about to get bad. Titus must not have realized he had a troubling expression on his face, because Cassie asked him if everything was alright. Titus reassured her he was fine but had a feeling she wasn't buying it.

"I'm gonna get Mary Anne and Stephan. Are you guys ready to go?" Titus didn't want to risk that man trying to hurt his friends at this party. The group agreed and everyone went to their cars after saying good bye to Shane White. Titus tried not to get paranoid about it, but he could have sworn he saw black sand specks in the garage when they said goodbye.

Titus entered his room and collapsed on his bed exhausted from the party. Tonight Titus was sure of four things.

He was going to be forced to use his powers.

His friends have now become apart of this chaos caused by the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure that killed his Father sent that strange man at the party.

He had a date tomorrow with James the boy he's had a crush on for a couple years now.

Titus closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was late and Titus wanted to get some rest before day break. He just hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

AUTHOR NOTES: Titus' allure is what finally inspired James to make the first move... Remember Mikeal Race. If you think he's a bitch now wait until he makes his second appearance.


	6. Issue 6 This Is Just The Start

Issue#6 This is just the start

The next day Titus got a text in the afternoon from James. He asked Titus for his address and told him he'd pick him up around seven that night. Titus wanted to impress James so he decided to go to the mall with Jordan to buy a new outfit. Jordan picked him up at 6 and they ventured to the mall.

When they arrived Jordan and Titus went straight to Express. While browsing through some overly priced but really cute clothes Jordan asked Titus a question.

"So are you shopping for any particular reason today?" She had a sly look on her face like she knew Titus was up to something, but she just wanted him to say it out loud.

"I need an outfit for a date tonight." Titus couldn't help but grin when he said it out loud.

"Oh really? With who, anyone I know?"

"Doubtful. I met him online and he seems cool so he asked me out and I said yes." Jordan knew Titus went on random dates all the time so she didn't think much of it. Titus decided he would tell Jordan about James later. After all she's one of his best friends so he knew he could trust her, but he knew James was seen as the typical man's man and Titus didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his reputation, or a chance for them to develop a relationship.

Jordan scanned through some more clothes then asked "What's his name?"

"Erik. We've been talking for a while so I know he's not a serial killer or anything." Titus made sure to sound as convincing as possible. He felt bad for lying to Jordan but it did no harm so he quickly brushed off the thought, and since she changed the subject he assumed she bought it.

Titus and Jordan left Express disappointed, because they couldn't find anything worth getting. Before they could spot another store to go explore they saw Conner and Cassie walking in their direction.

"Hey guys." Cassie was the first to greet everyone when the two pairs met.

"What's up Cassie. Hey Conner. What are you guys doing here?" Titus always thought it was a nice surprise when you unexpectedly run into your friends in public.

"Were just shopping, well mostly window shopping. I need something to wear to the rally next week. The theme is Casino and for some reason it's been difficult to find anything appropriate for school." They all laughed and after chatting for a bit the two pairs exchanged hugs and said farewell.

Normally when Conner and Titus said goodbye to each other they would shake hands or casually wave to each other but this time Conner went in for a hug and Titus could feel how rock hard his body was. It felt like embracing a Greek statue. Titus almost thought Conner might be taking steroids cause he was just a teenager but his body was in incredible shape.

Jordan told Titus she had to use the bathroom so Titus waited for her by the store the were about to go into. Before Jordan got back Titus started to get a sick feeling but not physically sick, it was like that repulsed feeling he got when that man touched him at Shane Whites party. As soon as he made that connection he knew something was wrong, but before he could decide what to do Titus saw black circles generating on the bottom floor.

Immediately panic struck Titus. By his count fifteen spots had formed so Titus assumed that meant fifteen enemies were about to appear. Everyone in the mall fled from were the spots that were now forming shapes that Titus couldn't decipher, with black sand. Well it was definably obvious for Titus who was behind this and who they were after.

After the shapes solidified the sand dispersed revealing grotesque black monsters with long sharp silver claws, long faces, hunched over torso's with spikes pointed up, and their skin looked scale y, like it was made of armor. Their lips were rolled back revealing several of rows of razor sharp teeth, and half of them were drooling what looked like black ink. There appearance made Titus' skin crawl.

Before they could notice Titus was in sight Titus quickly jumped behind a nearby pillar. He peaked over the side to see what the monsters were doing and saw something he didn't notice before. There was a man standing in the center of the monsters. Titus widened his eyes in horror as he covered his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. The man with the monster's was Stephan.

He wore thin black plated full body armor that someone might mistake as clothing if the material didn't look hard with gray lining around all his joints and outlining were his abs and other muscles would show. Titus also noticed his eyes had no pupils. They were pitch black. They gave off an ominous vibe which gave Titus goosebumps.

This was very confusing for Titus. He was beginning to wonder if that thing was following him every where he went. As Titus tried to make sense of the situation he got lost in thought giving Stephan an opportunity to spot him. It was difficult to tell which direction he was looking because he had no pupils but Titus had a feeling that it didn't matter. Some how they had a way of tracking him so hiding seemed pointless. Stephan's face grew with rage and his body was now faced in Titus' direction. 'This is it' Titus thought to himself. 'I have to defend myself and save Stephan some how.'

Titus closed his eyes and imagined his gauntlets and lasso. Silver light appeared around his forearms and in a swirl next to his left hip solidifying into his gauntlets and lasso. He was prepared to defend himself.

Author Notes: None for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any OC villains, heroes, or civilians of any kind and would like to add them to Earth-69 created by MadrinGenisis and myself, let us know. We'd be happy to include them in our stories.


	7. Issue 7 Silver Is The New Black

Issue# 7 Silver is the new black.

Titus flew down to the first floor facing the small army. Titus started to speak to try to help Stephan get back to his senses, but before he could get the first word out, one of the monsters lunged at him with incredible speed.

Titus instinctively moved his gauntlets in front of his face causing the monster to chomp down on them. Titus was surprised by how much pressure he could feel through his gauntlet. Before he could worry another monster jumped behind him. It swung it's claws at Titus' back letting out a sharp snarl, but Titus used his speed to effortlessly swing the monster latched on his gauntlet at the one behind him sending them both crashing into a nearby clothing store. These things were fast, but Titus was faster. Titus shot an intense stare at Stephan. He was half smiling with his arms crossed. The monsters began to howl in anger. Stephan yelled something in a language Titus wasn't familiar with and the monsters began to charge Titus.

Titus quickly grabbed his lasso and nus-ed it around one monster circling it around into three more launching them into another store. One of the monsters got in range of Titus and furiously swung it's claws. Titus deflected the attacks and round house kicked it into the monster coming up on his left. Even though he knew how to fight because of Xseshuea's insight, he was still impressed by how well he was doing but that didn't last long.

Another monster found his was behind Titus and tried to pierce him through his heart. Luckily Titus was fast enough to move, but the monster still clawed his shoulder deep. Titus ignored the pain to deflect the attacks that came right after. Once Titus saw an opening he upper cut the monster through the roof. Titus examined his shoulder to check the damage. There were three slashes going diagonally up his right shoulder dripping blood covering the top half of his arm. Titus could already feel the wound healing, but figured it would take a couple hours to heal completely.

Titus examined his surroundings. Stephan had a creepy smile on his face and the three remaining monsters that had not attacked yet cautiously circled Titus. 'This was good' Titus thought to himself. At these things were afraid of him, but Stephan still seemed confident.

Titus grabbed his lasso and went in to noose another monster but before his lasso reached it Stephan appeared in a flash behind him. Titus was stunned that Stephan was breathing down his neck, and in a second of distraction Stephan sent Titus flying straight through the mall with an incredible punch. Before Titus could regain his balance Stephan again appeared in front of Titus punching him in the gut, launching him straight back the way he came. Titus was sent tumbling through the mall crashing into benches and store signs.

He regained his momentum a little shaken by the punches and tried to spot Stephan, but he was no where in sight, and neither were his monsters. Titus felt a little dazed but shook it off quickly. He reminded himself that he was still in a fight.

At first he thought Stephan was teleporting, but after that first hit Titus saw a black streak pass him that could have only been him moving at super speed. Stephan was incredibly fast so Titus had stay on top of his instincts.

They were all hiding from Titus so he assumed they might be planning a sneak attack. Titus closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing. He focused on any nearby heartbeats, and only heard one on the floor not to far above him. Titus quickly flew up to see Stephan sitting on a thrown chair with a sly grin. Titus grabbed his lasso and prepared to charge. He knew if he could get his lasso around Stephan this fight would basically be over, at least until Titus found a way to change Stephan back to normal.

Titus rushed straight at Stephan with dazzling speed, but one of the monsters jumped on top of Titus before he got to Stephan, sending them both crashing into the first floor. Immediately Titus kicked the monster off of him but while his legs were in the air, Stephan grabbed them and threw Titus so hard he crashed through the mall landing in the middle of the parking lot.

Titus got on his knees and examined the damage. The parking lot was nearly empty which made Titus thankful he didn't hurt any by standers. Titus slowly attempted to stand but another monster quickly appeared slashing him across his left cheek. Titus moved fast enough to not get clawed deeply but the injury was still painful. While his attention was on the monster who clawed his cheek another one swooped in under Titus' right and swiped his thigh.

Titus locked one monster between his ankles and the other between his wrist, then pivoted his body down, causing the monsters heads to collide. They made a yelping noise on impact like a dog that's been critically injured. The two monsters collapsed so Titus assumed they were unconscious. He put a lot of his strength in that attack so he hoped it got the job done.

Titus felt pretty banged up. His wounds would heal quickly but not before the fight was over, and this was proving to be much more difficult then Titus anticipated. He knew needed to come up with a plan, or he was going to get ripped to shreds.

Titus heard a footstep behind him and knew it was Stephan. The monsters were to heavy and slow to walk so quietly.

Titus once again drew his lasso. He knew he could miss the entire fight but he only needed to catch Stephan with it once to end this chaos. Titus began hastily leaping from left to right repeatedly making him almost appear to be teleporting all around Stephan. He prayed that moving at this speed would give him a better chance.

Surprisingly one of the monsters were able to catch up to Titus and tried bite him around his neck but Titus was prepared this time. He elbowed the monster in its wind pipe, grabbed it by the throat and flung it at Stephan. In a split second Stephan's right arm burst into a sharp black flame and before the creature headed in his direction reached him, he was behind Titus.

Titus looked back in time to see Stephan aiming for his heart but he wouldn't be fast enough to avoid it at this range, and to make things worse, another monster appeared in front of Titus aiming for the same spot as Stephan with it's claws. Titus did not panic because he knew there was nothing he could do. He only hoped he was durable enough to survive it.

AUTHOR NOTES: Like Wonder Woman, Wonderboy is highly durable against blunt force attacks but piercing weapons especially those magical in nature can seriously damage him. He is also highly durable against magic based attacks.


	8. Issue 8 Superboy And Wonder Girl SOS

Issue#8 The super powered teens are better then one.

Titus closed his eyes and tightened his muscles as he braced himself for the attack and just before the two made contact with him, a bright golden lasso wrapped around Stephan's neck and swung him all the way across the parking lot making a loud boom. The monster aiming for Titus' chest got hit by two red beams of light. Titus could feel the heat wave off of them as they struck the monster.

He quickly turned to see who saved him, and he saw a beautiful blonde girl in a red top with a golden eagle across the chest, tight blue jeans with red stars on the sides and black boots heels, alongside a muscular boy with black hair wearing a black shirt with the red Superman insignia on the front and tight blue jeans as well. It didn't take Titus a second to figure out who saved him. It was Wonder Girl and Superboy.

Titus was so starstruck he forgot all about the pain from his wounds. Two of his favorite superheroes had come to save him. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. Wonder Girl retracted her lasso and elegantly glided next to Titus alongside Superboy.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Girl asked noticing Titus' injuries. "You look pretty beat up." She spoke with confidence and grace.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It will take some time to heal but I regenerate quickly."

"Who are you?" Superboy sound very stern as if Titus did something wrong. Before Titus could answer Wonder Girl let out a gasp. Her attention was focused on Titus' gauntlets and lasso. Superboy apparently already noticed and was standing with his arms crossed like a bouncer in front of a club. "Well are you going to tell us who you are, or what?" Superboy was becoming impatient. Titus was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell them his real name. That's the number one superhero rule. Titus hadn't put serious thought into a code name since he got his powers but of course he knew the name he always wanted to use and why not. Now he had a reason.

"Wonderboy. I'm Wonderboy." Tingles shot through his body when he said it out loud. It gave him a sense of identity as a superhero, and what other name would he obviously go by. Wonder Girl put her hands up to her mouth and looked at Superboy. They both had confused expressions on their faces.

"Since when has Wonder Woman taken a male prodigy?" Superboy was being cynical but Titus ignored the comment. He was still ecstatic he was having a conversation with Wonder Girl and Superboy regardless.

"She doesn't." Wonder Girl became very serious. "Who are you? Really? And were did you get those gauntlets and lasso?" Titus stepped back surprised at the tone Wonder Girl had.

Before Titus could explain himself Stephan appeared behind Wonder Girl, and back hand her sending her rolling across the parking lot until she crashed into the mall.

"Wonder Girl!" Superboy cried out. Superboy and Titus faced Stephan prepared to attack. "Who are you and why are you attacking this dude?"

'Huh. He could have at least called me Wonderboy.' Stephan grinned and Titus could sense something surrounding them. Superboy and Titus went back to back. The 14 monsters Titus had been fighting were now wildly dancing around the pair.

No more time to be starstruck. Superboy and Titus went into their fighting poses. Superboy put his fist up as if he were getting ready to box. Titus' lasso was coiled in his right hand with the end of his noose in his left, prepared to use it. Stephan's right arm burst into the black flame again. He was just playing with Titus until now. This is were the fight got serious and Titus was thankful he had Superboy to help. The monsters began viciously chomping the pavement. They were preparing to attack. Superboy and Titus tensed up bracing themselves.

Before Stephan and the monsters attacked Wonder Girl flew in from above prepared with her lasso to fight alongside Superboy and Titus.

"Good to see your not hurt." Superboy genuinely sound relieved to see her. Titus thought it was cute.

"He just got a lucky shot in." Wonder Girl seemed to be unharmed and this made Titus relieved. Stephan snarled at Wonder Girl and she took a step back, shocked was the only way to describe her expression.

"What's wrong? Your not going to let this loser intimidate you right." Superboy spoke with unshakeable confidence as if he'd already won the fight.

"This guy is Stephan, don't you recognize him?" Titus' heart skipped a beat. How could Wonder Girl and Superboy know who Stephan was.

"The one that goes to your school, I can't believe it took us this long to figure that out. It's gotta be the eyes." Titus' heart skipped another beat. If Wonder Girl went to the same school as Stephan then she also went to the same school as him.

Wonder Girl turned her attention to Titus. "Hey... Wonderboy, your lasso do anything special." Titus got goosebumps when she called him Wonderboy. It was hard for him to concentrate being next to two of his idols. He took a deep breathe and then explained.

"My lasso can neutralize the unnatural super powers of man." Titus didn't want to sound unprofessional but then felt a little embarrassed after trying to sound smart.

"In other words if you wrap your lasso around someone, they can't use their powers."

"Yes."

"O.K Superboy and me will keep these beast in check. You concentrate on getting your lasso around him." Titus nodded. "I've sent a distress signal to the other Titan's. They should be on the way in case we need the extra help." Titus with out a doubt understood why Wonder Girl was the leader of the Teen Titans. She spoke her commands with strong confidence, like she was born for the job. Stephan took a step forward and instantly the trio sprang into action.

Author Notes: I like to think of Wonderboy as a combination between Wonder Girl and Superboy which is why he will interact with them a lot in his origin and grow strong bonds with them both.


	9. Issue 9 Time To Be Savvy

Issue#9 Wonderboy with Wonder Girl and Superboy.

Wonder Girl flew between two monsters and smashed their heads together, causing a loud boom. The monsters twitched then collapsed on the floor. Five more jumped her back forming a tiny pile. Wonder Girl stood with the pile and opened her arms like she was stretching sending the monsters flying in opposite directions. She lassoed the closest monster and spun him into another straight into the ground creating a tiny crater. Wonder Girl concentrated on the fact that these monsters were trying to hurt an innocent person. She became angry and golden lightning soared from her lasso shocking the two monsters connected to it. Wonder Girl retracted her lasso and went after the three remaining monsters attacking her.

Superboy flew directly above the monsters attacking him. He flew so high they didn't bother jumping after him, they just stared and snarled. Superboy sarcastically smiled and waved before shooting feet first into the crowd of monsters. The monsters tried to move out of the way but only moved far enough to avoid a direct hit.

The impact shot the monsters in random directions. Superboy shot three in the air with his heat vision making the monsters yelp in pain before crashing into the ground. The remaining four cautiously approached Superboy. He took a step and the monsters jumped back. Superboy sneered and vanished. He appeared behind the monster furthest away, wound his leg back and kicked it just like a football. The other monsters watched their comrade fly over head until it was out of site. Superboy held his right hand forward and motioned the rest of the monsters to come at him. The three roared furiously and sprang after Superboy. He half smiled and cocked his fist back, ready to end the fight.

Titus immediately threw his lasso at Stephan but he disappeared before it reached him. In an instant he reappeared directly behind Titus. Luckily he anticipated Stephan's apparently favorite technique. Stephan went in for the same punch as before, but Titus bent over completely dodging his attack. Stephan's eye's widened in shock. Titus took this opportunity to lock Stephan's arm with his left leaving his chest wide open. Titus punched right in the center of his armored chest, but only with a small portion of his strength.

Titus was certain that man that killed his father was controlling Stephan and didn't want to hurt his friend if he could avoid it. That's why he must have chose Stephan, but Titus still didn't understand why that cloaked figure was messing with him at all. Stephan kicked Titus in his hip separating the lock Titus had on him. He pointed his flaming black arm at Titus and instantly shot thousands of little black flaming bullets.

Titus began deflecting the bullets with ease making sure to angle his gauntlets so they deflected the bullets into the sky to not interrupt Wonder Girl and Superboy's fight. Stephan became more angry and sent out a barrage of bullets ten fold. Titus managed to keep deflecting the flaming bullets, but he could no longer control were he wanted them to go shredding the parking lot and mall. If Stephan kept this up Titus was worried he might get seriously injured or killed.

Suddenly Titus disappeared from Stephan's sight. Stephan scanned the area but had no luck spotting him. Stephan cautiously took a few steps before Titus burst through the ground behind Stephan. He began to turn to attack Titus once again, but Titus already had his upper body lassoed. The black flame engulfing his arm immediately vanished. Stephan struggled to get free but he had no chance without his strength.

'I hop ethis gu y doe sn't hur t me. Idid n't mea' nto hurt anyo ne. I h ave n o ide a wh ats go ing on. So omeone ple as e fin daw ay toh elp m e.' Titus heard Stephan's voice in his mind. He knew all his powers and his lasso's ability, but he had no idea his lasso allowed him to hear a persons thoughts.

Stephan continued to try to get free but his efforts were futile. From the tone of Stephan's thoughts he sound afraid timid, but his body was furiously trying to break free and attack Titus. 'Iw ish Ico ul dask the m to sa ve me. Howa m I supp ose dto get m ybo dy bac k.' After hearing Stephan's thought's Titus came to the conclusion that Stephan was aware of what he was doing, but was completely out of control of his body, meaning if Titus could dispel whatever was in Stephan's body he would return back to normal.

Titus casually approached Stephan still keeping him tightly lassoed, and placed his left hand in front of Stephan's forehead. 'Pl ease do n't kill met his isn 't m yfau lt. It w as t hat thin gin t he blac k cl oak. DA M hi m. I' m gon na di e be caus e o f hi m.'

"Please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to help." Titus tried to reassure Stephan as much as possible.

'H e canr ead my m ind? Tha nk Go d I' ll b e oka y. Ple ase hu r ry, Id on't wan t to hu rt an y on e els e.'

"Don't worry, as long as your in my lasso your powers won't work. I won't let you hurt anyone else. Just try to calm down. I'm pretty sure I can help you." Stephan's mind immediately went blank. Titus called on the god Serqet's healing abilities generating a silver ankh between Titus' hand and Stephan's forehead. Titus sent his spiritual energy through the ankh and into Stephan's body. Stephan's black eyes began to glow bright silver. Titus could feel the infection in Stephan's entire body. It was chaos magic..

As soon as Titus felt no more Chaos magic in Stephan he returned his own energy to his body through the ankh. When his energy completely returned the ankh disappeared. This was more exhausting then Titus expected and his energy dramatically depleted, but he was still functional. Stephan's armor cracked into hundreds of pieces then disintegrated into black sand. His eyes returned to normal before he started to collapse.

Titus caught him before he fell gently undoing his lasso. Titus felt his pulse and was relieved it was normal. He must have been exhausted fighting with the chaos magic. Wonder Girl and Superboy now done with their fights glided in next to Titus.

"Is he okay?" Titus could sense Wonder Girl was sincerely worried.

"He's fine, he's just unconscious. I cured his body of the chaos magic that was controlling him so he's back to normal. How did you guys manage against those monsters.

"Not a problem. At the end of the fight they just all turned into black sand." Titus glanced behind Wonder Girl and saw small mounds of black sand scattered everywhere. Titus also examined Wonder Girl and Superboy and they looked completely untouched.

"Thank you very much for saving me." Wonder Girl and Superboy nodded. The sound of an alarm began to go off in Wonder Girl's pocket.

"That must be the others." Wonder Girl opened her communicator.

"Wonder Girl were in trouble. I hope your not still wrapped up because we need you and Superboy now!" Titus could here the commotion in the back ground filled with screams and explosions. He wished he could volunteer his help but he was way to exhausted to do any good.

"Be there in three." Wonder Girl put away her communicator. "Superboy go ahead and meet with the others. I'll take Stephan home." Titus immediately hand Stephan to Wonder Girl. "Are you gonna be okay?" Wonder Girl had her attention on Titus' injuries.

"Yeah I'll be fine. They should heal completely on there own in a bit."

"Good." Wonder Girl and Superboy began to levitate.

"Thank you guys again for saving me. I really do appreciate it." Superboy smiled at Titus and Titus felt his heart melt. Since Titus wasn't caught in the action anymore he noticed how handsome and dashing Superboy was. Wonder Girl flipped her hair out of her face before she spoke.

"You were very brave today, Wonderboy." Titus' eyes widened in shock, but before he could respond Wonder Girl and Superboy were off. Titus let out a slight smile, and he watched as they flew off into the glorious night sky.

Titus felt relieved that the fight was finally over. He examined his cloths only to see they got thrashed in the fight. A minute went by and, a news van skid into the parking lot. Titus definably didn't want to be seen by the news so he soared in the sky with the strength he had left back to his home.

Titus flew in through his window and deactivated his armor causing it to disperse into silver light. Everything was a little surreal for him, but at least he was finally starting to understand his situation.

Because of his knowledge of superheroes he knew what was controlling Stephan, chaos magic. The same magic used by a lot of notorious villains. Heavy hitters like Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and Zatanna usually deal with disruptions caused by chaos magic. It's extremely dangerous, powerful and unpredictable. Titus also got a glimpse of a person in a black cloak that forced Stephan to use the Chaos magic. It had to be the same person. How many people wear giant black cloaks.

For whatever reason this person was trying to force Titus to fight his friends, and Titus had a strong feeling Stephan wouldn't be the last. Titus couldn't stand the thought of having to fight another friend. What if he couldn't help them next time. He already lost his Dad. He didn't want to have to deal with a pain like that again.

Mid thought Titus felt his phone vibrate. He was surprised it didn't completely crumble during the fight. He put his thoughts on hold to check his messages. Titus felt it vibrate a couple of times during the fight but couldn't answer for obvious reasons. Titus had seven missed calls from Jordan, and three text demanding to know where he was, and if he was okay. He was going to have to come up with a really good excuse but he wasn't to worried. He continued to scroll through the messages and saw something he forgot during the fight. It was a two missed calls from James. He missed their date.

He sent Titus a text that read 'You must be busy.' Titus felt his heart drop. He looked at the time and it was 10:08pm. He was supposed to be ready by seven. Titus felt like the biggest Jackass in the world for standing James up, but he had no choice. All he could do was hope he accepted an apology and would give Titus a chance to make it up to him.

Today turned out pretty to be pretty enlightening for Titus. First, he knew Wonder Girl must go to his school and possibly Superboy. Second, He needed to find a way to help his friends before they became more involved and third. He had to go to a silk screening store tomorrow.

Titus changed into some underwear and went into his back yard to smoke a cigarette. After coming up with the excuse that 'I got caught in the rush of people fleeing. I tried to call but my phone got knocked down. A man that worked at Hot Topic found it and called my house so I could get it the next day.' When Titus thought it out he felt like it sound kind of to coincidental, but it was the best he could come up with. Frustrated Titus flicked his cigarette butt into the trash and returned to his room. Titus collapsed in his bed and quickly went to sleep. Tomorrow he had a lot of work to do.

AUTHOR NOTES: Wonderboy's lasso's ability to read peoples minds was inspired from Sookie's telepathic powers from True Blood. Later he will get better with this ability and use it more like Sookie. He'll also learn how to Glamour people like the vampires from True Blood.


	10. Issue 10 What Would Wonder Woman Do

Issue#10 What would Wonder Woman do?

The next day Titus decided to go to the silk screening store first thing. He chose to use the machine in the farthest comer in the back to be as far away from anyone as possible. He couldn't risk anyone seeing the shirts he was preparing to make. Titus scanned the Wonder Woman emblem he brought, and printed out thirty stickers to iron. Titus pulled out his thirty identical red high fashion tank tops (He went to seventeen different stores to get them all in the same size) and ironed on the silver Wonder Woman insignia down each shirt stretching from the hem line to the left peck. The whole process took about 2 hours. Titus left the store extremely satisfied on how his shirts came out and returned home.

It was a little after noon so Titus decided it was about time to call Jordan and James back. Titus sat on his bed and glared at the two numbers for a moment debating who to call first. He chose Jordan, being one of his best friends she couldn't be to mad at him.

After he explained the 'excuse' he came up with she believed him and was just relieved he was okay. Titus decided to text James. The thought of calling him mad his stomach drop and his body tense up from his nerves. The message read...

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up yesterday. It's a long story about what happened at the mall..." He must have heard about it. It was all over the news this morning. The text continued... "I hope we can try again." Titus put a heart at the end to be cute. Hopefully he'd understand after Titus got a chance to explain himself.

Titus put his phone away and laid down to take a nap. He hated waiting in anticipation for someone to text back especially in a situation like this. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes.

After Titus woke up he checked his phone immediately. It was already seven. Titus was a little surprised by how much he was sleeping lately. He never slept this much before he got his powers. Titus didn't have any new messages so he assumed either James was upset or he just didn't get a chance to reply. If Titus let this thought continue he'd be pondering what James was doing until he did respond so Titus turned on the T.V to get his mind off it. While skipping through the channels a news report flashed by about something happening in the city. Titus went back to the station and turned up the volume.

~'A group of terrorist super villain's are currently in battle with the Teen Titan's. The cause of the battle is still unknown. What's that?'~ The reporter pointed at something flying fast under the helicopter. Titus got a clear view and saw that it was Wonder Girl. She was sent crashing through one of the rooms in Titan's tower. ~'It appears Wonder Girl has been severely injured by her opponent. We are now flying down to a safe area away from the battle.'~

Right away Titus knew the Titan's needed help. It's not easy to send Wonder Girl flying. Titus quickly slipped into a pair of black skin tight skinny jeans, black socks with black van's slip on's, and one of his freshly made red tank tops with the silver Wonder Woman insignia coming down the left side. The outfit made him feel official and was inspired by Superboy's look.

Titus imagined his gauntlet's and lasso causing silver light to form his armor. He was ready to help the Teen Titan's. Wonderboy jumped out his window and began to fly to Titan's tower.

The sun was still out but it would start to set soon. A few clouds filled the sky making a peaceful setting but the peace was interrupted by a large BOOM! Wonderboy looked in the direction of the crash in time to see a building crumble. Wonderboy used his advanced sight to locate who did the damage, and was shocked to see Match floating as if he'd won this fight.

Match can confidently be described as a bizarro Superboy in appearance and powers. Wonderboy swiftly flew down to the destroyed building to help the Titan Match injured. Wonderboy effortlessly moved some rubble until he found Wonder Girl badly injured and apparently unconscious.

Her clothes were almost completely shredded. Wonderboy could see quite a few bruises decorating her body, and below her left shoulder were two circular burn marks smoking. Wonderboy was stunned. The Match he knew about couldn't even fly, much less have the strength to critically injure Wonder Girl.

Wonderboy scanned the area to see how the other Titan's were doing. Miss Martian laid lifeless on the ground, her body smoking next to Sungirl. Sungirl is a pretty blonde that wears a gold and red full body leotard with a gold sun insignia on her chest. She stood with one hand on her hip as if it took no effort to defeat Miss Martian. All Martian's are immensely vulnerable to fire meaning Miss Martian probably never stood a chance.

Captain Marvel Jr. and Osiris were battling high in the sky. Wonderboy could see great amounts of magical lightning striking everywhere. To a normal human it might look like a thunder storm in daylight. Captain Marvel Jr. and Osiris are both supposed to be good guys so Wonderboy didn't understand why they were fighting.

On top of a nearby building Deathstroke and Robin were having a weapons battle that Robin seemed to be on the loosing side of. Deathstroke was completely unharmed while Robin's mask was half torn off and his body was covered in minor cuts.

While Wonderboy was examining Deathstroke and Robin's fight a red and yellow streak flew by in his peripherals. Wonderboy focused his vision to make out the streaks and saw Kid Flash and Kid Zoom fighting while they were running at super speed. Kid Zoom tripped Kid Flash causing him to tumble until he collided into a car. Kid Zoom began hysterically laughing causing Wonderboy's blood to boil, but he had no time to focus on him yet. Right now he needed to heal Wonder Girl.

Wonderboy put his hand's over Wonder Girl's body and called on the god Serqets healing abilities. A silver ankh appeared between his hands generating a white light that engulfed Wonder Girl's body. Her bruises began to lighten and her burn marks started to close much more quickly then Wonderboy anticipated. He assumed her natural healing abilities must be helping speed up the process. Before Wonderboy could completely heal Wonder Girl, two beams of red light shot through a cloud of smoke caused by the collapsing building directly at Wonderboy.

He quickly deflected the beams with his gauntlets making the ankh and white light crack, break, then diminish. Wonderboy looked up to see the only person who could possibly do this, Match with his eyes locked dead on him. Match flew down a few yards from Wonderboy and Wonder Girl. He pointed one of his decaying fingers at Wonderboy's lasso and began to speak.

"You... Wonderboy?" He jerked his head back as if applauded by his realization. "ME LIKE Wonderboy! ME HELP Wonderboy!" Match was screaming on top of his lungs causing the area to slightly shake. Wonderboy understood 'bizarro language.' Like and help weren't exactly what he meant.

Rationally Wonderboy should have been terrified. This guy just made a punching bag out of Wonder Girl someone he heavily idolizes, but he did not allow himself to feel fear. He knew he could run but had no desire too. The Titan's needed his help and who knows what could happen to the city if these villains won this battle. The city needed his help and he couldn't just sit at home hoping the problem would disappear, especially now that he had the power to make a difference. No, he would not run. He will stand and fight for what's right, because that's what Wonder Woman would do.

AUTHOR NOTES: I stole the title of this issue from a Wonder Woman comic... I based the Titan's and Titan's East line up's on there actual battle in the New Earth DC timeline with a few changes.


	11. Issue 11 Wonderboy VS Titans East

Issue#11 Wonderboy vs. Deathstroke's Titan's East

Match launched after Wonderboy trying to grip him in a bear hug, but Wonderboy jumped into the air narrowly missing his attack. Wonderboy front flipped behind Match putting them back to back, and spun into a kick sending Match flying. Wonderboy put a lot of power behind that kick so he hoped it would do some damage. To fast for Wonderboy to see Match tackled him flying them straight up in the air. Wonderboy got the wind knocked out of him but he quickly caught his breathe. Wonderboy put his hands together and slammed Match on the center of his back with enormous strength making a loud noise like a gun shot amplified a hundred times.

Match crashed in the pavement making a tiny crater. Wonderboy was thankful no one was there when Match slammed into the ground. Match was fast, maybe even faster then Wonderboy. He's incredibly powerful and invincible, but Wonderboy and a big advantage over all these criminals. None of these villains knew what his lasso could do.

Match shot off the ground furiously after Wonderboy. Wonderboy waited until the last second to dodge roll in the air avoiding Matches attack. Before Match could turn around to attack Wonderboy again, Wonderboy lassoed his foot.

'Success' Wonderboy had to congratulate himself.

Match helplessly fell from the sky until Wonderboy caught him by his throat. Match struggled to get free but Wonderboy slapped just hard enough to put him out with the hand his lasso was coiled in. He flew Match down and tossed him to the side. Wonderboy took a deep breathe thankful he was able to end that fight quickly.

Wonderboy immediately directed his attention to Sungirl. She must have witnessed Wonderboy's fight with Match and was surprised by either his strength or skill. Out of fear for her own safety she launched a giant barrage of fire at Wonderboy. He flew behind her faster then she could see and let her continue her attack at nothing. Wonderboy watched her strain herself as she torched the empty space until she ran out of energy.

Apparently she thought she won, because she flipped her hair and smirked. Wonderboy interrupted her celebration with a soft cough. She turned in shock that Wonderboy survived. Sungirl charged up to attack him once again but he easily caught her in his lasso before she got the chance to attack, and threw her a great distance into the open water. Wonderboy heard her scream up until the point she hit the water.

In a flash Wonderboy was kneeling beside Miss Martians horrifically torched body. He could barely recognized her and knew she needed medical attention right away. Wonderboy once again summoned the silver, ankh causing white light to engulf Miss Martian. Her burns began to revert to her green flesh in a matter of seconds. Wonderboy was overjoyed that she was going to be okay.

In the middle of the healing process her finger began to twitch. Wonderboy felt like she was trying to tell him something and once he made that realization, he heard Miss Martian's voice in his mind. 'Kid Flash needs help.' Wonderboy turned in Kid Flashes direction and saw him with a compound fracture on his left leg. Kid Zoom was prepared to end Kid Flash. He stood over him with a sharp long piece of scrap metal cocked back.

Instead of leaving Miss Martian to aid Kid Flash, Wonderboy kept one hand over the ankh and picked up a nearby piece of scrap metal bent in the shape of a 'C'. Wonderboy with great strength and precision threw the metal piece making a direct hit in the middle of Kid Zooms leg. Wonderboy heard it break and Kid Zoom started howling in agony, dropping the sharp piece of metal as he collapsed on the ground holding his broken leg.

"A leg for a leg huh Kid Zoom." It amazed Wonderboy that kid Flash could still make a bad pun in a situation like this.

With his free hand Wonderboy attempted to lasso Kid Zoom but in the blink on an eye he vanished. "Hang on Kid Flash. I'll come heal you as soon as..." Wonderboy was interrupted by lightning striking the ground a few feet from himself and Miss Martian.

Giant rubble was headed straight for the two. Instinctively Wonderboy used his body as a shield for Miss Martian. Doing this Wonderboy lost his concentration causing the ankh to disperse. A little frazzled he looked up in time to see Captain Marvel Jr. plummeting to the ground.

'Go help the other Titan's. Please! I'll be okay. They need you more then I do.' Wonderboy saw for the most part Miss Martian was healed and she seemed confident in herself. A little wary to leave her side Miss Martian smiled at him and that gave Wonderboy the reassurance he needed to help the other Titans. Miss Martian nudged her head and Wonderboy took that as his cue to go off and help Captain Marvel Jr.

AUTHOR NOTES: Just a good superhero fight. I hope you enjoy it... The only thing I'd like to point out is when Wonderboy throw's the 'C' shaped scrap metal at Kid Zoom, it's supposed to symbolize Wonder Woman iconic tiara throw.


	12. Issue 12 Change Of Heart

Issue#12 Change of heart.

Wonderboy swooped in just in time to catch Captain Marvel Jr. before he hit the ground. He was knocked out and his body was radiating massive heat. If a normal person tried to touch him like this they could get severely burned. Much of his costume was burnt and torn. His hair was messy and blood trickled down his mouth dripping off his chin. If Wonderboy couldn't hear his heart beat he might have assumed he was dead.

It caused Wonderboy much pain to see his heroes getting gravely injured left and right. Wonderboy gently laid Captain Marvel Jr. on a soft patch of grass making it sizzle. He gazed in the sky and saw Osiris, Black Adam's progeny staring him down in Black Adam's iconic black and gold colors. Wonderboy flew in Osiris's direction leaving little distance between the two. He examined Osiris and saw his many cut's and burns. His right sleeve was completely removed and golden lightning randomly surged around his body, but despite his tough looking exterior his eyes looked pained. Not from physical pain but the pain of being forced to do something against your will. Osiris cocked his fist back and it began to spark lightning. Wonderboy held out his hand as a sign, acknowledging he didn't want to fight. Osiris had a look of surprise on his face. Wonderboy took this opportunity to try to convince Osiris not to fight.

"I know you don't know me but we have no reason to fight. You're a superhero aren't you? Why are you fighting with the Titan's East?" Wonderboy tried to sound as sincere as possible. He really didn't want to fight. Osiris absorbed what Wonderboy said and hesitated before giving an answer.

"Deathstroke... promised me he would bring my sister Isis back to life if I helped him defeat the Teen Titan's." Wonderboy could hear the pain under his voice.

"Do you honestly think Deathstroke the man notorious for back stabbing and murder is going to help you bring your sister back? He's only using you to defeat the Titan's, some of your friends you've fought alongside." Wonderboy made sure to convey with all his heart how much he meant his words.

"He promised me he would take Isis to the Lazarus pit to revive her... it's the only shot I have. I'm sorry but I can't back down." Osiris once again cocked his fist back and it began to surge with lightning. Before Osiris decided to attack Wonderboy tried to interrupt him with another plea.

"Osiris plea..." Wonderboy was halted by a lightning fast punch from Osiris. Wonderboy blocked the attack in time with his gauntlet's, sending lightning in sporadic directions. Wonderboy begged once more "Please stop," but Osiris was to blinded by his grief to listen to anything Wonderboy said. Osiris came in for a second punch much faster then the first with his free hand and got in a clean shot on Wonderboy's cheekbone. Lightning sparked everywhere while Wonderboy's vision went black and he felt his cheekbone crack. He was plummeting to the ground at incredible speed and was to dazed by the punch to recover.

Wonderboy crashed into a parked car nearly flattening it. Slowly his vision shifted back into place and he crawled to his knee's. Before he could locate Osiris he was staring at his feet. Wonderboy gasped amazed with Osiris's speed.

Before he could catch his breathe Osiris was slowly lifting him up by his throat crushing his wind pipe. Wonderboy struggled to get free from his grip but Osiris sent immense amounts of magic lightning through his body causing him to shriek in agony. After Osiris was done with his assault, he cocked his other fist back to deliver the final blow. Wonderboy managed to choke out "D... don't be l... ike B Black Adam."

Osiris's eyes widened and his hold on Wonderboy loosened enough for him to drop. Wonderboy rubbed his throat and coughed a few times before catching his breathe. He looked up and saw Osiris intently staring at his own trembling hands.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so desperate to see my sister again..." Osiris began to break down. Wonderboy gave Osiris a comforting shoulder rub.

"It's okay I understand what it's like to be desperate to save someone you love, but all we can do is protect the people dear to us still here with everything we've got, and that start's by defeating Deathstroke's evil Titan's."

Osiris looked at Wonderboy with a new found confidence through his tears. Wonderboy half smiled on the side were his cheekbone wasn't cracked and glanced in Deathstroke's direction. His eyes burst open when he saw Robin defeated laying completely still with Deathstroke pointing an Uzi at his face a second away from pulling the trigger. As soon as Wonderboy heard the trigger click he shot faster then he's ever moved since getting his powers in Robin's direction. Wonderboy had absolute faith in himself. He knew he was faster then a bullet, and right now he had to be in order to save Robin.

AUTHOR NOTES: In the real DC universe Osiris doesn't play many major roles. DC actually killed Osiris off for quite some time. In MadrinGenisis's and my universe EARTH-69 Osiris isn't killed and will become an active Teen Titan... Notice the motivational hope speech near the end.


	13. Issue 13 Dark Supergirl

Issue#13 Wonderboy and Osiris vs. Dark Supergirl

Wonderboy made it just in the niche of time to deflect the small barrage of bullets. Deathstroke took a step back in shock. Osiris slowly glided in behind Wonderboy with his arms crossed, and a very serious look on his face.

"Well now, I didn't think I would get to speak to you so soon about interrupting a fight that doesn't concern you Wonderboy." Wonderboy raised an eyebrow and half smirked.

"So you've heard about me?" Even though this was a very serious situation, Wonderboy couldn't help but feel a little smug that his reputation already preceded itself.

"No I have not, but anyone with half a brain would find it obvious to call the teenage boy, with gauntlet's, a lasso, and Wonder Woman's emblem on his side 'Wonderboy'... don't you think?"

Wonderboy felt a little embarrassed walking right into that one. He was already familiar with who Deathstroke was, but he had not idea he was such an out spoken ass. "And Osiris what's gotten into you? Don't you remember if your on my side I'll reunite you with your sister." Deathstroke voice was very enticing and it disturbed Wonderboy.

"Sorry Deathstroke but I'm defecting and I'm going to help Wonderboy and the Titan's." Wonderboy was proud that he got through to Osiris and he was doing the right thing.

"Is that so?" Deathstroke didn't sound in the least bit worried.

"Give up this big confident facade. Since your so good at observing you must realize how powerful Osiris and myself are. There's no way you can beat us, let alone touch us." Wonderboy spoke with unshakeable confidence.

"But it's not me who will be beating you." Deathstroke directed his attention above him. Wonderboy and Osiris followed his gaze and soon wished they hadn't.

Slowly descending from the sky they could see a pretty, semi sadistic looking blonde girl dressed in black boot heels and a black pleated mini skirt. A black long sleeve tight crop top exposing her perfectly toned abs, and a long flowing black cape to match. Everything she was wearing had white trim around the edges. What truly horrified Wonderboy was the white 'S' shield on her chest. Wonderboy knew he was about to be in the fight of his life accompanied by Osiris with Dark Supergirl.

"Originally I recruited Dark Supergirl to take down Superboy, but I suppose a wannabe wonder, and a traitor will be enough to satisfy her blood lust for battle. Good thing I kept her a secret from the team. I had a feeling you might 'defect' with the right words Osiris. You are easy to manipulate after all." Wonderboy would normally respond with his own witty come back but he was at a loss for words. The closer Dark Supergirl descended to the ground, the further back Wonderboy and Osiris moved. Osiris seemed to understand the danger he was about to face just as much as Wonderboy. "Dark Supergirl would you be so kind as to eliminate Osiris and his new friend. I have some business I need to attend too." Deathstroke gave Dark Supergirl a salute before he took off running.

Dark Supergirl's eyes changed from crystal blue to blazing red and her hands tightened into fist before she confidently responded with... "No problem", leaving an eerie smile on her face.

Wonderboy and Osiris stood shoulder to shoulder. Dark Supergirl could attack at any time so Wonderboy quickly came up with a plan. "Osiris, your lightnings source of power is magic right?"

Osiris quickly responded with a short "Yes."

"Good that's going to be our biggest advantage in this fight." Wonderboy tied his lasso limply around his hips looping it three times making him look like he was wearing three thin loose fitting silver belts. He also coiled it around his right forearm, above his gauntlet near his elbow a few times before wrapping it around his right fist. Wonderboy realized his lasso was about to become his best friend in this battle. He extended his lasso about two times it's average length to make up for the slack. "I'll do my best to distract her, and try to get her in my lasso. If you see an opening hit her with everything you've got." Osiris gave Wonderboy a reassuring nod. Wonderboy gave him a nod back, then launched toward Dark Supergirl.

AUTHOR NOTES: The way Wonderboy wraps himself with his lasso was inspired by how Wonder Girl will use her lasso in the revamp happening to DC at the end of this month.


	14. Issue 14 Fight For Your Life

Issue#14 Fight For Your Life

Wonderboy went in for a punch with the arm his lasso was coiled in, but Dark Supergirl caught his attack by his gauntlet. He attempted to catch her off guard by wrapping his lasso around his leg and going in for a kick but she once again easily caught his leg were the lasso wasn't wrapped. Stunned by her reflexes, Wonderboy made an irritated face. Dark Supergirl smiled then whispered in his ear...

"Deathstroke told me what your lasso can do." She giggled before giving Wonderboy a powerful headbutt right on the bridge of his nose. Dark Supergirl let go of Wonderboy and wound her fist back to strike him while he was stunned, but Osiris swooped in behind Dark Supergirl and struck her with a mighty lightning punch. She growled in pain.

Furiously Dark Supergirl spun into a mini black tornado capturing Wonderboy and Osiris. It was so strong the two heroes couldn't regain there altitude. Dark Supergirl used this opening to fire her heat vision at the duo.

Wonderboy deflected the beams, but Osiris was caught of guard and sent hurdling to the ground from the explosion.

"Osiris!" Wonderboy flew in his companions direction but before he could reach him Dark Supergirl appeared blocking his path.

"And where do you think your going Boywonder." Dark Supergirl's sarcasm made Wonderboy want to gag himself.

"That's Robin. I'm Wonderboy, and I'm going to help a friend. Something you could obviously never relate to." Wonderboy was intentionally taunting her. He had a plan, and to pull it off he needed her to attack first. Dark Supergirl's eyebrow began to twitch in frustration, and in her anger she struck Wonderboy clean in his jaw.

"That will teach you to watch your mouth huh?" Wonderboy squirmed a little from the pain then let out a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You fell for it!" Osiris appeared behind Dark Supergirl and put her in a choke hold. Wonderboy glided back to a safe distance and entangled her with his lasso. "Now!" Wonderboy yelled as he tightened his hold on Dark Supergirl. She struggled to get free, but Osiris didn't let go until he said...

"BLACK ADAM!" Osiris immediately flew away from her as the lightning struck her body. The lightning only struck her for a moment but in that time she was already unconscious and smoking. Wonderboy blinked a few times before taking a deep breathe and slowly floated to the ground with Osiris. This battle was finally over.

The other Titan's were slowly regaining consciousness as the battle came to and end. Miss Martian now looking almost completely healed was gently lifting Kid Flash onto a pair of crutches with her telekinesis. Wonder Girl was now fully conscious and was tending to Captain Marvel Jr. who appeared to still be critically injured, and Robin was quickly pacing in Wonderboy and Osiris's direction. He didn't seem very pleased.

"Your going to jail Osiris!" Robin snatched Osiris by his arm.

"Wait, you don't understand Osiris helped me defeat Dark Supergirl. Without him I..." Robin interrupted Wonderboy by putting his dirty hand in front of his face.

"What I understand is he joined Deathstroke's evil Titan's and tried to assassinate us. I'm taking him in." Wonderboy was quickly growing disdain for Robin and his attitude.

"Are you really so stubborn that you won't even listen to what he has to say even after he saved your life?" Wonderboy flung Robin's grip off Osiris. Robin stepped back taken by surprise. Before he could respond Wonder Girl flew in with Captain Marvel Jr. in her arms.

"I think we should discuss this back at the Tower. Captain Marvel Jr. needs medical attention now, and we need to get Dark Supergirl in a holding cell before she recovers." Robin absorbed what Wonder Girl said and backed off.

"I can use my healing abilities to help him."

"We'd really appreciate that Wonderboy. All right everyone, lets get moving."

At the tower Wonderboy healed Captain Marvel Jr. back to perfect health. Parts of the tower were wrecked because of the attack on the Titan's but it wasn't anything that could not easily be repaired. The Titan's gathered in the briefing room to discuss Osiris's situation. After Wonderboy explained Deathstroke's false promise, and how Osiris helped him defeat Dark Supergirl, the Titan's forgave him and invited him back to join the team. Osiris gratefully accepted and the next topic came up. It was time to discuss Wonderboy.

"First off, on behalf of all the Titan's we'd like to thank you for aiding us today." Wonderboy felt incredibly honored to be thanked by the Teen Titan's. He only wished he could say 'I owe you guys' but for obvious reasons he couldn't. "In light of what has happened today we'd like to present you with a communicator and make you an honorary Titan." Wonder Girl slid a communicator across the table in front of Wonderboy. He glared at it for a few moments not able to grasp what was just said.

"Wait... I'm sorry... did you say I'm an honorary Titan?" It was hard for Wonderboy to look Wonder Girl in the eye. A hero he heavily idolizes just invited him to a team he's dreamed about being on ever since he found out about there existence. He felt like he was having an outer body experience.

"That's right. You had our back today so just know that we also have yours. If your ever in trouble just give us a call and who ever is closest will be there asap. Welcome to the Titan's family." Wonder Girl smiled at Wonderboy as well as the other Titan's, except Robin. Robin just suspiciously stared him the entire time he was in the tower.

"Wow, this is incredible. Thank you." The Titan's all nodded, and Robin exited the room. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."

"Ahh don't sweat it. He's like that with everyone at first. He just needs to get used to you. Wait until you meet Raven." Kid Flash always spoke with a playful charm and Wonderboy thought it was adorable.

Wonderboy glanced at the time and his eyes almost popped out of there sockets. It was 4:56am and Tidus had school in less then three hours.

"Sweat Jesus, I didn't realize it was so late. I should get home."

"We understand. We should all get some rest too." The remaining Titan's said farewell and congratulated Wonderboy one last time before retiring to there bed rooms. Before Wonderboy took off Wonder Girl told him...

"If you ever need us, you know how to reach us." Wonderboy saluted Wonder Girl with the hand his communicator was in and left Titan's tower to return home.

Wonderboy flew in through his window and floated straight onto his bed. Right away he closed his eyes and too tired to remember to deactivate his armor, he quickly drifted to sleep.

AUTHOR NOTES: Just to clarify our Robin is Tim Drake


	15. Issue 15 The Astral Plane

Issue#15 The Astral Plane

Titus stretched and yawned before opening his eyes. He felt like he slept much longer then he should have and jumped up afraid he was late for school, but to his surprise he wasn't in his room. He was in another unbelievably beautiful gleaming world. A plain of light pink and white grass stretched as far as he could see. The white ones after a few moment's illuminated then slowly floated into the teal sky. Anywhere Titus looked he saw numerous shades of all colors lightly floating in the air like hovering clouds. A blue breeze caught his hand and felt slightly cold. A light pink shade drifted across his forearm leaving a warm sensation behind.

Titus gazed upon this wonderland he found himself in. It seemed to vivid to be a dream but what else could it possibly be. He examined himself and he seemed normal except he was in his Wonderboy costume. Titus took a few steps forward deciding to explore this world when a voice called to him from behind. When Titus looked he saw a tall muscular man dressed only in a green man thong, with giant white wings slowly descending from the sky.

"Hello there." He voice was soft and friendly. "How did you get here?" When the man descended Titus got a better look at him. His hair was long straight deep brown, and he had it pulled back into a ponytail reaching to the center of his back. It illuminated with a shine of health that seemed unrealistic.

The angelic man took a few steps forward and Titus got a glimpse of his beautiful dark brown eyes and his face was tremendously handsome and masculine. Up close his body looked like it was carved by Hercules from stone. The man let out a slight chuckle. "Uh yoo hoo? Anyone home?" He waved his hand in front of Titus' face a few times to catch his attention. Titus didn't realize he was blatantly ogling this man.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Titus turned away embarrassed. "I'm just a little con..." The man snatched Titus by his bicep and flipped him around so they were face to face, with only a few inches separating them. The man examined Titus' face with an intense look in his eyes. Titus tried to back up but he was still being help by his arm. "What do you think your doing?" He tried to get free but the man wouldn't release his grip.

"Your the boy he has been watching." The man spoke in a much more serious tone. Titus froze up a little frightened but managed to ask...

"Who are you talking about? And where am I?" Titus had many other questions but he figured those two were the most vital at the moment.

"I'll explain everything you need to know, but right now I need you to come with me before he get's back?" The man held out his hand.

"Who is this 'he'?" Titus was a little skeptical to go with this beautiful man who has yet to say his name.

"Please just trust me. I promise I'm not going to harm you in any way." The man once again held out his hand. Titus hesitated before taking his hand, but when he did the two immediately shot into the sky at hypersonic speed. They flew for a short minute until they reached what appeared to be the end of the sky. The man's eyes began to glow green. He took his hand and sliced through the sky generating and small green boom tube like effect. The man turned his attention to Titus.

"Stay close to me as we enter. If we get separated you could wind up stuck in limbo forever." Titus locked arms with the man.

"Good to know." The man smiled and the two ventured inside the portal.

At the other end of the boom tube, the man created an exit the same way he created an entrance. The trip slightly disoriented Titus but he quickly shook the feeling off.

"Where are we?" The mysterious man and Titus were in a black room with purple waves shooting in random directions.

"This is the space between Heaven and Purgatory. This is were Seth resides and watches your existence." Titus was covered in goosebumps by the end of his sentence. Hearing some guy is watching your life from somewhere that's not Earth is definably on top of the creeper list.

"Who's Seth?" Titus couldn't think of one person he ever met named Seth, but it didn't seem unlikely.

"He's the Egyptian god of chaos. I noticed him here when he created this plane not to long ago."

"If he's a god won't he notice were here in the place he created?"

"My telepathic powers can block him from locating our presence as long as he's not here."

"And where is here exactly?" Now Titus was sure this wasn't a dream. He was in another world.

"This is the Astral Plain. A place only people with a telepathic link can enter. The more gifted you are as a telepath the more you can reshape the Astral Plain, but where we are now is not that world. This space has no name, but only legendary magic users and gifted telepath's can create a bridge here." This man spoke with undeniable confidence. He knew what he was talking about and Titus felt like he could trust him. He's done nothing to show him otherwise. "Behind you on that wall are the screens Seth has been monitoring very intently." Titus flipped around and when he saw the screen's he was in utter disbelief.

Some showed memories of him playing with toys as a child. Others showed things like the first time he smoked, different school memories, and any significant event that has taken place in his life. What really stabbed Titus in the heart was the giant screen in the center replaying his father's death in Egypt. That seemed to be the primary screen. The sight made Titus basically relive the experience and he couldn't help but shed a few tears. The man saw Titus' pain and gave him a comforting shoulder hug.

"Why is he watching me? Why is he messing with my life? What did I do to deserve this?" Titus was growing angry. "What does he want from me?" The man sensing Titus' distress decided to try to help by letting him know what he observed watching Seth.

"These screens represent the significant events of your past present and future."

"He can see into my future?" The thought appalled Titus.

"Not exactly your future, but what will happen when you make certain choices. He see's the outcome."

Titus took another look at the screens and followed them on the time line until he was sure of were to look for the future section. In the first screen he saw himself sitting on the ledge of Titan's tower smoking a cigarette with a man he was sure he never met. He had stylish long black hair and looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. His clothes were rugged and looked like they were from Medieval times but despite the thrashed clothes he was a very attractive man.

Titus directed his attention to a screen further up and saw a man who he mistook to be Xseshuea in a dark magenta shirt (Titus' favorite color) with two silver 'M's going across the chest standing center with a team of superheroes. Half the team he didn't recognize. The man he saw in the screen before was in the line up along with a Woman who looked like Wonder Woman but something looked slightly different about her, and she wore black pant's with her classic Wonder Woman outfit, and silver in place were the gold should have been. Before Titus could examine the screen more he started to fade. Titus stared at his arms in disbelief.

"What's happening to me?" Titus watched as his body became transparent.

"You must be going back to the physical world."

"How am I supposed to get back?" Titus wasn't nearly done exploring this place.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just keep yourself safe." The man spoke with much sincerity. Titus cried out before he completely disappeared...

"Wait! Why are you helping me?" Before Titus could hear the mans response everything went black and Titus woke up in his bed. His sheets were drenched in sweat and his body was trembling uncontrollably. Titus quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom to splash water on his face. The cool water helped him calm down. After he noticed he accidentally went to sleep in his Wonderboy costume.

Titus was certain he must have woken up late but when he checked the time he still had thirty minutes to get to school. Swiftly Titus changed into a casual outfit suitable for school and took off.

AUTHOR NOTES: In the astral plane if your a powerful telepath you can reshape it's reality. Powerful telepath's can create vast worlds and visit them whenever they please. The man Wonderboy meets is Tommy from my other story 'Teen Titan's vs. The Fearsome Five' aka Green Angel. His personality and appearance are based on the character Tommy from the first generation of Power Rangers... The man Titus see's himself sitting with on the ledge in Revan (The Marauder) from 'Wielder Of The Black Flame' by MadrinGenisis.


	16. Issue 16 Time To Get Schooled BITCHES

Issue 16 Time To Get Schooled BITCHES

When Titus arrived at school he spotted Shane White, Jordan and Mary Anne socializing by the entrance. Titus greeted his group of friends with a warm good morning, exchanging hugs with everyone as he entered the circle. The group gave Titus an odd glare as if they expected him to react in a different way.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Shane White and Jordan looked at each other for a moment as if hesitant to answer before Jordan spoke.

"You know how the new semester starts today right? Well I'll put it this way... do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Everyone warily glared at Titus.

"Okay I'll play this game. What's the good news?"

"Someone you know just transferred here." Titus still couldn't decipher what could possibly be wrong with that.

"And what's the bad news?" Titus put his hands on his hips as he patiently waited for Jordan's answer.

"Umm..." Jordan was cut short by a high obnoxious voice that immediately made Titus' skin crawl. Everything finally made sense. Why everyone was acting funny and dancing around the subject. They all knew how Titus would react if they told him Mikael Race just transferred to their school.

"Speak of the devil and he will come. People use that expression, right?" Mikael vindictively laughed to himself as the group stared him down.

"Well this isn't a very good welcoming committee. Aren't you excited to see me Miss Queen. You should be excited." Mikael shifted his hips and tilted his head at the end of his little speech. Even his mannerism's screamed I'm a sassy bitch. Titus whispered loud enough for Mikael to hear...

"Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away." The group all laughed together.

"I don't appreciate being referred to as an 'it' thank you very much. I don't have time for this. I have school things to attend to and what not." Mikael flipped his non-existent hair as he switched his way into the school.

"That actually went better then I expected." Shane White was grinning widely.

"Yeah me too."

"Uh by the way, did you get my text this morning? You never replied." Shane White gave Titus a suspicious stare.

"I woke up late and came straight here. Did you need something?"

"Yeah actually it's small, but you'll be perfect for it. My cousin just moved here from New York and I want someone to show him around that he can relate too."

"What do you mean by relate too?" Titus had a pretty good idea of what Shane White meant.

"You know, someone who likes fashion, and 'Brokeback Mountain', and... boys." Titus saw that coming. "Speaking of which he just pulled up." The group turned to see the spitting image of Shane White stepping out of a silver convertible. He dressed very fashionably, and if the group didn't know better they could swear this guy was his twin. The boy smiled at his cousin as he scurried over to the group.

"Cory! Hey, welcome to Grant." Shane White embraced his cousin. Seeing them next to each other Titus could tell Cory was a bit slimmer then his cousin.

"Aww thanks. I'm just glad I made it in time. Woke up late." His voice was adorable. He sound like he could be a bit younger then the rest of the group.

"These are my friends I was telling you about Jordan, Mary Anne, and Titus." The three happily welcomed Cory into the group.

"Oh so your Titus. Shane's told me all about you." Titus noticed how beautifully Cory's blue eye's shined in the morning sunlight.

"Well I assure you most of it's not true. I'm really quite nice." Everyone laughed for a short moment. "What's your schedule look like?" Cory gave Titus the piece of paper with his classes on it. Titus quickly looked it over. "Oh wow this is odd. Your first two classes are with me."

"Awesome! I guess we'll be getting to know each other pretty quickly." Cory was very optimistic. Titus could tell he really wanted to get to know him. A moment later the bell rang for class and the group split up to go to their first period classes.

Titus quickly grew fond of Cory the more he got to know him. He introduced him to a few of his classmates and they immediately adored him. Cory was witty and charming. Titus could tell he must have had an active social life back in New York.

When third period came around the new friends had to separate but Titus made sure to tell Cory where the group sat at lunch. Accidentally spending to much time chatting with Cory, Titus had to rush to his next class. He turned a corner to fast and crashed into what felt like a diamond wall. Titus began helplessly falling to the ground. He could easily regain his balance but he figured an average person would fall. Before he met the ground he felt two large hands catch his back.

Stunned by his speed Titus looked up to see who caught him and found himself looking at a man he'd never seen before. He was huge, at least six foot three, and his body was insanely buff. He had jet black short neat hair and unnatural beautiful dark orange eyes. Titus was momentarily mesmerized by the mans beauty.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was deep and heroic like how the leader of a kids superhero show would speak. Titus regained his balance and looked up at the man.

"No I'm fine. I shouldn't have been rushing." Titus wasn't used to looking up when he spoke to someone.

"Nah it's my fault. I space out trying to figure out this map."

"Oh did you just transfer schools?" It wasn't to surprising to Titus, it being a new semester in all.

"Yeah, I'm new in town actually. I'm David." David held out his hand.

"I'm Titus. Welcome to Grant." Titus shook his hand, smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you think you can help me with this? I'm kind of lost." Titus thought it was adorable this big strong man was asking him for help. If Titus didn't see his schedule he might not have believed he was a student.

"Sure. Let me see your schedule." Titus took a quick glance and saw that his next class was with Cory. "Your next class is going to be straight down this hall, make a left, and it's the third room on your right." Titus gave David back his schedule.

"Thank you. I'll see you around Titus." David smiled over his shoulder as he took off to his class. Titus found it odd that his left shoulder slightly ached. When he thought about it David didn't seem at all phased by his tackle but he quickly shook off the thought. Titus knew he should be worrying about what he was going to say to James if he ran into him, but he hoped he wasn't too upset with him.

The next two periods went by quickly and Titus was glad. He couldn't focus to save his life today after that dream he had. He still wasn't really sure if it was a crazy vivid dream or if it was real but either way it was troubling.

At lunch Titus quickly found his friends Jordan, Shane White, Cory, and Cassie sitting at there usual spot. Titus took a seat next to Cory. The group casually chatted about there normal daily annoyances when a man approached them. Immediately Titus recognized him. It was the man he bumped into earlier in the hall.

"Hey David! Come sit with us." Cory waved David over and he took a spot next to Titus.

"Hello again. Cory told me he met you earlier too." David quickly introduced himself to the rest of Titus' friends. Cory got up and quickly scurried to the vending machine to grab a soda. On his way back when he was about to sit down, his foot slipped on some milk making him completely loose his balance. Unable to catch himself he began helplessly falling to the ground, but almost instantly David was up and caught Cory with one arm and the soda he dropped with the other. Everyone looked at David in shock. His speed was almost unnatural. Now Titus was getting suspicious.

"Wow. You have some pretty impressive reflexes." Cory took the soda David caught for him.

"Yeah that was pretty impressive. I've never seen a person move that fast." Titus secretly wished he could just use his lasso to hear his thoughts.

"I'm just pretty sharp. If I see someone falling and have the chance to catch them I'm gonna take it. Wouldn't you?" Titus gave David a leery glare but he just shyly smiled and took his seat.

"I should stick around you more often. I'm kind of unlucky. Having someone around as quick as you could save me from a lot of disasters." Cory was openly flirting with David and he didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah he could protect you too. Dude your like buff." Shane Whites eye's widened on the word buff. You could tell from his tone that he was impressed. "You must work out religiously."

"I like to keep myself in shape." Titus rolled his eyes and stood up as he thought about how that was the understatement of the century.

"Where you headed? Lunch is over in less then ten." Of course Cassie would be the one worried about getting to class on time at lunch.

"I just going to my locker real quick. I have an assignment due next period and I forget it."

"Okay, hurry back." Titus strutted his way out of the cafeteria into the empty hallways. Titus quickly got to his locker and found his assignment that he half assed during second period. Before Titus could close his locker he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder twice. He turned to find James behind him with a devilish grin on his face.

"Looks like I finally caught you."

"Oh hi James... Look I'm really sorry I haven't been able to get back to you. Things just got kind of chaotic for a while. I really didn't mean to blow you off."

"It's okay I forgive you. But now you owe me a favor." Titus began to fiddle with his fingers unable to meet James stare.

"I suppose you deserve that much. And what do I owe you?"

"Tonight if that's not too much to ask?" James raised an eyebrow as he patiently waited for Titus to answer. Immediately he wanted to say yes but as soon as he opened his mouth another persons words caused him to cringe. The last person he wanted to see right now was Mikael.

"Isn't this a precious couple. Your cuteness overpowers me." Mikael began checking out James.

"I'm sorry but do you mind. We were kind in the middle of something important." James in a polite tone.

"Doesn't seem very important to me. Why so hostile? I'm just trying to be friendly." Mikael directed his attention to Titus. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend. He's clearly out of your league." Titus took a step back appalled.

"Why don't you get off here. He's clearly not interested, you superficial tacky ass bitch!" Mikael stepped up to Titus and slapped him while shouting out...

"YOUR THE BITCH!" Titus faked stumbling back and grabbed his cheek in shock.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time. I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Mikael tackled Titus to the ground but he easily vaulted on top of him and pinned his arms down. Mikael struggled to get free but he was powerless against Titus' super strength. "Get off me you..." Titus silenced him with a headbutt knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, you put him out cold. Your stronger then you look." James helped Titus get to his feet.

"Nah I'm not that strong. Mikael's just a sissy, but god I can't tell you how good that felt." The two friends smiled at each other and James saw Titus' face drop. He felt a swirl of chaos energy forming in the the cafeteria. Seconds later screams filled the hallways followed by an army of panicking students. James snatched Titus by his arm and began leading him to the entrance. Immediately Titus snatched his arm away. James gave Titus a puzzled look.

"What are you doing? Do you see everyone rushing this way. There trying to get away from something, we have to go!"

"But someone back there could need help. I can't just leave without making sure my friends are out safely." Before James could continue to plead Titus to leave, the wave of students caught them. James couldn't fight the crowd and ended up having to move with it while Titus easily made his way back to the cafeteria. The students looked terrified as they fought there way to the entrance.

Titus burst through the doors to find Jordan levitating in the fetal position holding her head as if it was about to explode. Particles of tables and random materials swirled like a storm in the room. Titus got a glimpse of her eyes and they were pitch black like Stephan's were at the mall.

AUTHOR NOTES: For those of you who have been reading Wonderboy from the beginning, this is where is friends become extremely important to the story especially the new ones about to be introduced... Titus' new friend Cory will represent the legendary damsel of distress Mary Jane. Cory's full name is Cory Jake Walton, my attempt at making Mary Jane Watson into male form. I will be writing a short story for Cory and he will not be a damsel to Wonderboy but a new OC superhero I will soon be introducing... I hope you enjoy this issue, thank you readers


	17. Issue 17 Things Take A Darker Turn

Issue# 17 Things take a darker turn

Titus took a step forward and the tip of his shoe disintegrated from the chaos magic Jordan was controlling. Frightened Titus took a few steps back.

'This is a disaster. How am I gonna help Jordan, if I can't even get close to her?' As Titus tried to come up with a strategy he noticed someone trapped in a corner on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Titus used his advanced sight to focus in on the person and was shocked to see Tyler cautiously walking along the wall toward the entrance. Since Tyler was a human he can't see the energy to well, and was completely unaware that he was heading straight into it.

"TYLER GET BACK!" Titus tried warm him but he was to late and one of Tyler's arms completely decomposed in a wave of energy. He began violently screaming in agony as he held onto what was left of his arm. Tyler lost his balance and began to fall forward but before his body reached the ground, his head disintegrated the same way his arm did killing him instantly.

Horrified Titus covered his mouth to keep himself from gagging. Jordan was completely out of control and Titus knew he had to stop her before she hurt anyone else or herself. In a flash Titus was at his locker. He decided he would always carry an extra pair of his Wonderboy costume with him in case of emergencies like this. Something he picked up from watching old superhero movies. Titus scanned the hallways to make sure they were clear. As soon as he knew it was safe. He changed into his Wonderboy costume with blinding speed then activated his armor. He was ready to save his friend.

Wonderboy flew back to the cafeteria and once again had Jordan in his site except something seemed different about her. The chaos magic was no longer wildly whirling around and Jordan was calm and collected, but her eyes were still black so Wonderboy knew it wasn't really her. While Wonderboy analyzed the situation he heard a voice from behind.

"Need a hand, Wonderboy?" Wonderboy turned to see Wonder Girl swiftly soaring in.

"Wonder Girl? What are you doing here? How did you even know this was happening?" Wonderboy was sure there was no possible way Wonder Girl could have known unless someone alerted the Titan's and if that was the case, why would she just come alone. The only other option was she had to be a student and now he was sure of it.

"Let's worry about that later and worry about her right now." Wonder Girl pointed at Jordan whose clothes half evaporated in the midst of her chaos.

"Si ti nuf gaylinp het reho?" Jordan spoke in a very demonic tone.

"What language is she speaking?" Wonderboy wasn't familiar with the accent.

"It kind of sounds like babble but I'll send it to Robin. He'll figure it out."

Suddenly Jordan seemed to get ferociously angry. She started whipping her head and violently shaking her limbs. Wonderboy tied his lasso around his waist then coiled it around both his biceps before extending it to twice it's average length. Wonder Girl also prepared her lasso.

Jordan descended down to the ground then smashed the floor with her fingers held out creating five tiny holes. She quickly rotated her hand causing the entire tile floor to shatter into sharp shards. As she lifted her hand the tile rose with it. Wonderboy and Wonder Girl held up their gauntlet's.

"You think we should be worried about tile pieces hitting us?" Wonderboy waited a moment but Wonder Girl didn't answer. He turned to see what was wrong and saw horror written all over her face. He could tell from where she was looking that she just discovered Tyler's body.

"I tried to warn him, but it was to late." Wonderboy noticed Wonder Girl bite her lip.

"We have to stop her from hurting anyone else, no matter what it takes." Wonderboy confirmed Wonder Girls wish with a nod.

Jordan cocked her arm back then shot broken tiles in a storm at the two heroes. They easily managed to deflect her assault without injury. Before Wonderboy and Wonder Girl could go after Jordan she shot two waves of the deconstructing chaos magic at them. The two heroes flew around the energy narrowly dodging the attack.

"I'll distract her. You try to get her in your lasso. Let's try to end this as quickly as possible."

"Got it!" Wonderboy retreated while Wonder Girl went after Jordan.

Wonder Girl began throwing various pieces of rubble with super at the possessed Jordan but she put up a wall of chaos magic in front of her blocking the attack by disintegrating the debris. While Jordan was distracted with Wonder Girl, Wonderboy stealthily flew to the opposite side of the cafeteria and prepared his lasso in case he saw an opening.

Wonder Girl flung her lasso at Jordan but she effortlessly dodged it and knocked her out with a blast of chaos magic. Wonder Girl let out a soft groan as she collided with the wall behind her. Jordan charged up ready to finish off Wonder Girl and right before she released the attack Wonderboy had his lasso securely around her chest. Jordan tried to slip out but Wonderboy only tightened his grip.

"Enough harm has been caused today." Wonderboy yanked on his lasso until Jordan was standing a few feet from him. He noticed she didn't react the same way Stephan did when he was captured. Stephan tried with all his might to get free but Jordan made no attempt to get free. She just seemed defeated.

Not wanting to waist anymore time Wonderboy called on the god Serqet's healing abilities, generating his silver ankh. White light engulfed her body and a few moments later she started to collapse, completely free from the magic that was controlling her. Wonderboy caught her and gently placed her on the floor.

Immediately after he flew to Wonder Girl hoping she was okay. She was still unconscious but she didn't look harmed. As he approached her, she gradually came too. Wonder Girl began rubbing her head for a moment then spoke.

"Did you stop her?"

"Yes she's safe. She just needs to rest."

"Good. I'm glad you were able to stop her." Wonder Girl smiled brightly at Wonderboy.

"I'm glad you were here to help me. I don't know if I would have been able to stop her so easily on my own." Wonderboy warily eyed Wonder Girl.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wonder Girl put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"How did you know I needed help, and if you knew why didn't the other Titan's come with you? The same thing happened at the mall when Stephan got possessed. I didn't mention this before but during that fight you identified him, and that told me you must be a student at my school."

"I see, so you think you've discovered my secret identity." Wonder Girl didn't sound surprised. "Well it's about time. I've known yours for quite some time Titus.


	18. Issue 18 Outside Force

Issue 18 Interference From An Outside Force

Titus felt stupefied. He was so shocked that he couldn't even manage to speak right away but after a moment he finally choked out...

"How? How did you find out?" Wonder Girl let out a cute chuckle.

"Next time you decide to fight crime, make sure you change into an outfit you didn't wear all day."

"Wait, I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

"At the mall, when me and Superboy helped you. You were wearing the same outfit we saw you in like fifteen minutes before all the mayhem began. It didn't occur to me right away, but it didn't take me long to figure out you were Wonderboy." Wonder Girl gracefully flipper hair to the other side revealing her full face.

"Aha! I knew it. I knew you were Cassie! Your the only friend I saw at the mall that day with Jordan." Even though Wonderboy was proud to have figured out her identity he was still in disbelief. One of his best friends for years has been Wonder Girl behind his back this whole time. It made him start to wonder if any of his other friends were secretly super heroes as well.

"All this time... you've been Wonder Girl. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"The same reason why you didn't tell me your Wonderboy. It's supposed to be a secret." Wonder Girl winked at the end of her sentence like a model in a Victoria's secret commercial, then the two friends laughed together.

Wonderboy accidentally glanced at Tyler's decapitated remains and felt his whole body go stiff. Wonder Girl noticed his discomfort and made sure to not look in the same direction as Wonderboy. Her tone changed in a split second from playful to serious.

"Make sure Jordan get's home safely then rejoin the students to not raise suspicion. I'll take care of Tyler's body." Wonderboy felt sick just hearing her say that.

"What are you gonna do with his body?"

"Just cover it up so no one has to deal with the shock of seeing this." Wonderboy gently nodded, understanding why that was important. He wished he hadn't seen it either.

Wonderboy scooped the unconscious Jordan up in his arms. Before he made his way out the back exit Titus turned around to say one last thing to his friend.

"Thank you Cassie... for saving me again."

"Anytime Titus, now go! We've already been M.I.A for to long." Wonderboy smiled then took off as fast as he could without hurting Jordan to her house.

When Wonderboy arrived he flew Jordan in through her window, and lightly placed her on her bed. After getting her settled he brushed her bangs from her forehead to give her a kiss. Wonderboy knew she would be okay physically, but who knows how she would react when she woke up and remembered what she'd done. He kind of hoped she wouldn't.

Before leaving Wonderboy slammed Jordan's door shut to notify her parents she was home so they could look after her. Immediately he jumped out her window and flew back to school.

The school had been evacuated, and everyone sat in the front waiting to be released home to their parents. Wonderboy went to his locker and retrieved his civilian attire. He took one quick look down the halls to make sure the coast was clear before changing with super speed.

Titus quickly put his Wonderboy costume in his backpack then rushed out back to sneak in with the students. He figured, as long as no Administrators saw him sneak in he'd be safe. Students don't bother to tell on each other because everyone's always doing something wrong in school nowadays.

Titus successfully sneaked back in with the crowd and immediately spotted David since he towered over the rest of the students. Titus figured that's where his friends might be so he pushed and shoved his way through his peers until finally made it to David.

"Titus! Their you are, we've been looking everywhere for you! How come you didn't find us earlier and tell us where you were?" David spoke with much venom in his voice like Titus had some obligation to let him know where he decides to go. Titus didn't feel David had the authority to speak to him like that.

"Where ever I go is my own business, and I don't appreciate how your speaking to me right now."

"Given the fact that you had us worried sick, because you disappeared without a trace, I'd say I have the right to speak to you like this." Titus frowned, then finally gave in. He couldn't be mad since he made them worry.

"Fine. I just ran with the crowd. I figured everyone would just go home after something like this happened, so I did too. When I realized we weren't being excused I came back. Will you get off by back now?" David glared at Titus for a short moment.

"Okay, I'm sorry snapping at you. We were just worried." Titus had been so caught up in David's unnecessary drama that he didn't see Cory standing beside him. Cory looked extremely pale and seemed to be more shaken then the rest of the students.

"Cory you look awful. Are you okay?" Cory put on a fake smile and nodded his head a few times. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"Cory was telling me a second ago he get's car sick easy, so the Earthquake was like the hell of motion sickness for him." Instantly Titus was lost. There was no Earthquake he was aware of.

"Earthquake? What are you talking about? When did that happen?" Cory's face lit up like Titus said something he wasn't expecting.

"Yeah. The Earthquake that happened about an hour ago. The whole reason where outside right now... any of this ringing a bell?" Titus was for the second time today at a loss for words. For some reason David thought an earthquake caused this and not Jordan. Cory unexpectedly snatched Titus by the wrist.

"Titus I need to go to the bathroom and I've never used it here at this school yet. Will you take me?" Cory was almost begging Titus to take him, but it seemed like he was trying to beg without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, sure of course. There's an outdoor bathroom on the other side. Let's go."

"You boy's want me to come with?" Cory gave Titus' wrist a tight squeeze signaling that he did not want David to come. Titus quickly covered for Cory.

"Oh no, that's alright David. It'll only take a sec. Wait here." David smiled, put his hands in his pockets then relaxed his shoulders before turning away.

The two boys rushed to the bathroom as quickly as they could without looking suspicious. After making sure it was completely empty, Titus used a trashcan to block the only entrance. Cory's breathing grew heavier as he paced back and fourth in the tiny bathroom.

"Cory calm down, look at me. Tell me what's going on." Cory's breathing slowly became more steady.

"Okay, before you think I'm crazy please just hear me out..."

"Cory I promise I won't think your crazy. If I told you half the stuff that happened to me on a daily basis, you'd probably think I'm crazy." Titus was doing his best to comfort his new friend.

"I highly doubt that... Listen at lunch a little bit after you left to go get something from your locker, Jordan started wildly flinging her head and chanting some crazy demon lingo. Before any of us could figure out what was going on her eyes turned black, then everything around us started evaporating or something, in thin. Jordan made part of the roof collapse over me but David used his body to protect me." Cory took a breathe winded from speaking so fast. Titus just waited patiently until he was ready to continue.

"I don't know how but David lifted the wreckage or how he wasn't harmed but he got me on my feet and we ran with the crowd until we were safe. After we were here for about thirty minutes everyone stopped in their tracks for a moment. I thought some how time had stopped but I was the only one moving. When everyone snapped out of it they didn't remember it was Jordan. They thought it was an Earthquake... It's my first day at a new school and I feel like I'm going crazy." Cory took another deep breathe.

"But when you said you didn't remember the Earthquake, I thought maybe what ever allowed me to remember did the same thing to you." On his last word he hugged his upper body and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I know your not crazy Cory and I believe you. An Earthquake without a doubt didn't happen but I wasn't there to see Jordan do any of this so I don't know for sure, but as far as I know you could be right." Titus felt bad for lying to Cory, but he had no choice unless he told him he was Wonderboy but that was out of the question.

Suddenly Cory's eyes widened as if he's just hurt some shocking news.

"Cory what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cory shook his head and smiled sweetly before speaking.

"Oh no, sorry it's nothing. C'mon let's get back to the students. We don't want to miss any important announcements." Cory grabbed Titus by the hand and led him out the bathroom and back to the spot David had posted.


	19. Issue 19 An Angel Appears

CHECK OUT the new fully updated Earth-69 wikia complete with pictures and history's of all the OC's as well as mainstream heroes that appear in Earth-69. Visit... .com/wiki/Earth-69 for links to all the characters and for a direct link to Wonderboy's profile visit .com/wiki/Wonderboy_(Earth-69). Thanks and I hope you enjoy it =]]

Issue 19 An Angel Appears.

David was casually rocking back and forth in the same position he was in when Cory and Titus went to the bathroom. Right when the two boys returned to the crowd, the P.E teachers began loudly blowing on their whistles, signaling the students to line up and head back to class. Titus still had quiet a few question's for Cory but he had no chance of asking him at the moment because of the hundreds of his peers surrounding him. Before Cory went to line up with his class Titus stopped him.

"Wait Cory, let me see your phone so I can give you my number." Without hesitation Cory pulled his phone out and handed it to Titus. Unintentionally Titus saw that Cory already got David's number while double checking that he put in the right information. Titus quickly shook off the thought and gave Cory back his phone. "Call me later today so we can talk and figure this out, okay?"

"I will, I promise. Thank you Titus. Shane told me that you were one of his kindest friends. I'm starting to see why." Cory wrapped his arms around Titus' neck and gave him a long hug before returning to his class.

Titus smiled for a moment to himself. He couldn't believe Cory was as nice and innocent as he seemed. It was alluring and enticing, it gave Titus the feeling of wanting to protect something so fragile that it could be broken with the slightest touch. When he though about it, it was an emotion Titus never felt before. It almost seemed unnatural.

Titus' thought was interrupted by another student bumping into him trying to return to his class. He glared at the student for a moment but soon let it go and just returned to his class with the rest of the students.

Everyone was allowed to go home after they checked in with their home room teachers. After Titus got the okay to leave he searched the school for Cassie but had no luck finding her. When he asked some students if they'd seen her after the 'earthquake' they just shrugged having no idea and when he tried to call her he got sent straight to voice mail. Titus left her a message knowing she'd call him back to he could tell her about everyone thinking an earthquake happened. After he decided to walk home, and exited the school.

When Titus returned home he noticed a moving truck at his neighbors house. He also noticed that the for sales sign had been removed. He knew his neighbors had been trying to sell that house for some time now and it looked like they finally succeeded. Titus didn't want to seem nosy, so he quickly scurried into the house before his new neighbors saw him staring.

Now that he was home in a peaceful environment, Titus felt like he could finally relax and try to figure out who and what could make everyone think an Earthquake happened and why.

Titus flew upstairs and flung his backpack on his bed. A few moments later Titus felt his phone vibrating his in pocket. When he checked to see who was calling him, his heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach drop. James was calling him and he knew he had to answer. Titus shook off his fear, and answered the phone with a kind "Hello."

"Titus! Your okay. Man I was so worried when I lost you in the crowd."

"I just got lost in the swarm, but I didn't get hurt. I'm glad that your safe too."

"You could have called me back and let me know you didn't get trampled or something." James spoke as if he'd called Titus more then once today.

"Did you try to call me earlier?"

"Yeah twice, right when I got outside but it just kept ringing until the voice mail picked." That was when Titus was in his Wonderboy outfit so his phone must have been in the locker with his civilian clothes at the time.

"Sorry I must have had my phone on silent, but I'm glad you called."

"Well I had to make sure you were still gonna follow through on your promise." Of course Titus had not forgotten.

"Umm... let me think, what was that? I'm sorry but your going to have to remind me, I'm drawing a blank." Titus made sure that James knew he didn't forget from the tone of his voice.

"I believe you said you were going to give me a quickie in the parking lot before school tomorrow." James almost sounded hopeful that Titus would actually act oblivious towards the real promise and go with this new one. Titus softly laughed for a moment.

"All of a sudden it just came back to me in a flash. I think I owe you...Yeah t the night right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I don't know what I was thinking, but good thing you remembered."

"Yeah it's funny how that works. So, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking I could pick you up, take you to a park were we can sit, relax and talk about our feelings under the romantic moonlight." They both laughed at the obvious joke.

"What time should I be ready?"

"I'll be at your house a little after seven. Make sure your there this time."

"I will, I give you my word." Titus started to hear someone knocking on his front door. The knocking soon turned into a loud pounding rhythm " James I'm sorry I think one of my new neighbors are at the door, but I'll see you tonight right?"

"Count on it."After James reassured Titus about their date that night he hung up the phone and rushed to his front door. Whoever was knocking almost made it seem like Jason Vorrhees was from decapitating them with his machete. Titus opened the door to see a big tall man with long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a beautiful shine oddly examining Titus. The man was undeniably beautiful and Titus was almost positive he'd seen this man somewhere before.

"Titus Gabriel?" The man's voice rung a bell. Titus definably knew him from somewhere.

"Yeah that's me. I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Kind of. Last time I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My names Tommy, Tommy Alexander. We met last night on the astral plain.


	20. Issue 20: It Just Keeps Getting Better

Issue 20: It's Just Keeps Getting Better

AUTHOR NOTE: From this point on in A Wonder Of The World, I will be changing my writing format

to the same style as my other short stories. I feel like it gives more of a comic feel so I hope you don't mind.

Titus offered his beautiful visitor a drink, but he kindly refused. Tommy's body language made him seem very stern and serious. It didn't take him long to bring up his reason for showing up to Titus' home unexpected. They both got comfortable on the couch before Tommy began to speak.

(Tommy) I know this must be weird for you, especially after our encounter on the astral.

(Titus) I've had a strange day today. I pretty sure there's not much else that can surprise me... but your about to prove me wrong aren't you?

Tommy coldly chuckled to himself. Titus could easily see the distress he was trying to cover with a smile.

(Tommy) I've come to you with news, if it's good or bad will be for you to decide.

(Titus) It's Tommy, right. Listen, I've had a really long day. My best friend got possessed by a god who keeps trying to kill me, which has left me with very little patience. Don't take this the wrong way, but please spare me the dramatics. I can handle whatever it is you need to tell me.

Tommy gave Titus a dumfounded expression for a moment.

(Tommy) Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, but as you wish. The god that has been watching you, Seth is planning on visiting the Moonshine Winchester.

(Titus) Moonshine Winchester? Is that a bar?

(Tommy) Yes, it's a villain bar to be specific. Seth in planning on finding some recruits to do his bidding.

(Titus) Why do I get the feeling, you haven't told me the worst part yet?

(Tommy) Perhaps because you are a telepath as well.

Titus chuckled to himself. He found it a little amusing that Tommy couldn't seem to give him a straight answer, unless Titus forced it out.

(Titus) So... whats the worst part.

Tommy's mood suddenly dropped. Titus could see it in his face.

(Tommy) … Seth has your friend, Cassie. He's holding her captive at the bar. I've tried to contact her telepathically but the gods magic is to powerful for me to break through.

Titus would have acted more distressed about the situation, but considering all the events that were happening to him, he was just thankful Cassie wasn't already dead. Feeling defeated once again, Titus plotted back into his couch.

(Titus) He's trying to lure me into a trap... and I have to go.

(Tommy) I realize that as well, and that why I want to go with you.

Titus gave this unnaturally beautiful, overly eager stranger in his home a suspicious stare.

(Titus) Why are you so anxious to help me? I don't even know you.

Tommy jumped back as if Titus' words just struck him in the chest.

(Tommy) I guess after everything that's happened to you recently it would only be natural for you to have your guard up, especially to a stranger. You don''t have to trust me right away, I wasn't expecting you too, but as a hero you should know why I'm helping you. Because it's the right thing to do.

After listening to Tommy speak, Titus could sense that he was sincere in his words, and let his guard down. Tommy could feel the change in Titus' mood and let out a tiny smile.

(Titus) Thank you, for going out of your way to help me.

(Tommy) It's my pleasure.

The two sat awkwardly in without speaking for a moment, before Titus broke the silence.

(Titus) Well, since Seth is holding Cassie captive at a villain bar, we won't be able to ask for the Titan

s help for obvious reasons.

(Tommy) You are correct. We'll need to go in undercover to search for her. Moonshine doesn't open until midnight so we won't be leaving for awhile.

(Titus) Where is this place?

(Tommy) On the other side of town.

Titus let out a long sigh as he realized he would not be sleeping much that night, and he still had school the following day.

(Titus) Odds are I'm more then likely not going to get any sleep tonight, and I have a date that I **cannot **miss in a couple hours, so I'm gonna try to get some sleep, if you don't mind.

(Tommy) No, not at all. I understand.

(Titus) Do you have a number I can reach you at?

(Tommy) Yes, but I think I have a better method. You have telepathic abilities right?

(Titus) Yes, but only when my lasso's in contact with someone. I can't use that to contact you.

(Tommy) That's where your wrong. Your powers are apart of you, your armors just grants you easier access to them. What's stopping your powers from developing further are your own mental blocks.

Titus raised an eyebrow in confusion when Tommy mentioned 'mental barriers'.

(Tommy) It's kinda like... psychological trauma. I can help you break them, down which will expand your abilities, but the process can be a bit... dramatic.

(Titus) That's alright. I'm starting to get used to it, and the last time I faced Seth he tossed me around like a rag doll. Any additional strength won't hurt, right?

(Tommy) Very true.

(Titus) What do I have to do?

(Tommy) Just sit back and try to relax.

Titus did his as he was told, and took a deep breathe to relax himself. Tommy's soft brown eyes began to shine with a green glow. Before Titus knew it everything faded to black, then he was in a place that reminded him of the astral plain. Titus was in a room that appeared to be a tomb, but everything seemed distorted and unrealistic.

Titus began walking around examining the strange world he was in. It reminded him of the tomb where he discovered his armor, which sent chills down his spine. After Titus reached the end of the tomb he came across a large pile of black sand. Freaked out by the site instantly being reminded of his father, Titus spun around and tried to run out of the tomb, but was stopped by Tommy who appeared out of no where in the same form he appeared to Titus in the astral plain.

(Titus) What is this? Why did you bring me here?

As Titus became steadily more and more upset, the world around the two became more distorted.

(Tommy) Titus, calm down. Where in your psyche. This is the first task you must face.

(Titus) What task?

(Tommy) You need to accept that your fathers death was not your fault. Ever since then you've doubted yourself and your ability to protect your friends. You will not grow until truly believe that.

Tommy's eyes once again began to glow as the world around them changed. Memory bubbles started to float around the two from Titus' mind. Each bubble held a pleasant memory of Titus and all of his close friends.

(Titus) Why are you showing me this?

(Tommy) To give you hope. To remind you of what your fighting for. I understand that it's hard to keep your spirits up when someones constantly doing everything in their power to bring you down, but that should only motivate you more to not let yourself fall. It's in your nature to save people. That's why your a hero. What Seth did you couldn't possibly have prevented, and that's okay because you fought a god despite the odds, in hopes of saving your father.

Titus gave Tommy a smile. His words were very kind and something about Tommy gave Titus a sense of security.

(Titus) I... see now. I guess I did all along. I just needed someone else to show me. Because of how my father died... I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it truthfully, especially when I became Wonderboy. I had to protect my identity, but hearing my fathers death from someone else's perspective... helps me realize that I did do everything I could to save him and even though I failed... I'm glad he is at peace. When I got my armor, he was so supportive of me. He knew how often I've dreamed of being a hero, and wanted to see that come true for me. I hope that I'm making him proud.

Titus drearily gazed up at the non-existent fuzzy sky, as he whispered to himself.

(Titus) I'll try not to disappoint you, Daddy.

Then as fast as they entered Titus' mind, Tommy and Titus were back in his living room sitting in the same positions on the couch as when they left this plain.

(Tommy) That was quicker than I anticipated. How do you feel?

(Titus) Vulnerable. It's the first time I've let someone poke around in my head, so you can imagine how I feel.

(Tommy) I do. You did quite well for your first time. Why don't you try using your telepathy now? Read my mind.

(Titus) Sure. I guess I can give it a try.

Titus quieted his mind then focused all of his attention on Tommy. As soon as he felt the mental connection link he began to hear Tommy's thoughts.

'Gr eat, itlo oks li keyo u nolon ger ne ed y our las so touse y our tele path ynow.'

(Titus) Wow, I didn't think it would be that simple. It feels like like second nature.

(Tommy) And now you have a way to contact at any time. If you ever need me, don't be afraid to send me a message.

(Titus) I will... thank you for this, Tommy. You have a kind heart.

(Tommy) No thanks necessary. I'm just helping out someone in their time of need.

Another awkward moment passed by the two. To get rid of the tension Tommy and Titus began to speak at the same time, and both immediately stopped to let the other continue, making the situation more awkward then before.

(Tommy) Well, I should probably let you get some rest.

(Titus) Yeah your right, I'll walk you out.

As Tommy prepared to leave Titus' home, he remembered something he need to tell Titus before he left.

(Tommy) By the way, tonight remember that we're infiltrating a villain bar. Make sure you dress appropriately.

(Titus) Got it. I'll see you tonight.

(Tommy) Until then Titus.

Tommy proceeded to enter his car, and sped off until he was out of sight. Titus went up to his room and nearly punched a hole in his wall when he looked at the time. It was only half an hour until seven which meant he had not time to rest. Titus had to get ready for his date.


End file.
